On-Call Romance
by Klainelover1997
Summary: From the moment they met, Dr. Kurt Hummel and Dr. Blaine Anderson felt a connection. But, because Blaine is the chief of surgery's son, some problems arise for the two. Now, their romance lives in the shadows of empty on-call rooms. Will it ever emerge out into the open?
1. Prologue

Surgical internships: the Hunger Games of the medical world. Every patient, every suture, every surgery, determines your fate as a doctor. Make one mistake and you'll be on scut work for the rest of the week. In this game, you have to be a shark and go for every advantage that you can get. There's no time for romance or complicated high school friendships. It's just medicine every minute of every day if you want to survive in this program.

As Kurt Hummel stared around the room those things were all he could think about. Every single intern in the room was his competition. Were some of them more ruthless than he was? Yes, definitely, like that short, jewish looking girl who wouldn't leave the chief of surgery alone. The poor man looked extremely uncomfortable as this girl continued to talk on and on to him, but, at least he would remember her. Could the same be said about a quiet kid from Ohio like Kurt? Probably not. If Kurt had to make a guess, he assumed that the short, annoying girl was in it for cardio. They were by far the most ruthless and dedicated to their work. They were the ones always trying to claim the spotlight and the glory for themselves.

In the other corner of the room, Kurt saw a skinny latina girl talking to a guy with shoulder length blonde hair. The guy was nearly perfect. He had great skin and you could practically see the six pack underneath his tight fitted shirt. Kurt hoped that the guy was gay, but with his luck, he probably wouldn't be. Guys like him were in the program for plastics. Cosmetics were something that they themselves took pride in, so it makes sense that they want to help others with the same thing. The girl on the other hand was different. She looked like someone who wasn't afraid to attack someone if she needed to. You could just tell that she had personality and was a quick thinker. Trauma was the field that she was destined for. Trauma surgeons are often impulsive, but can change their game plan in a split second when the patient is headed downhill. They're also the ones who can keep a level head in the midst of chaos in an ER.

Deep in his thoughts, Kurt was caught off guard when he felt someone bump into him and knock him off balance. "Oh! I'm so sorry." The stranger said. Kurt caught himself before falling and turned towards the stranger. Instantly, Kurt felt his heartbeat quicken. The man standing before him was absolutely breathtaking. He had beautiful hazel eyes and although his hair was gelled down in what looked like a helmet, he made it work.

"It's alright." Kurt replied. "It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention." he added, blushing slightly. "I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt said as he stuck his hand out towards the man.

"I'm Blaine-A-" the man said. "I'm Blaine." he repeated.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Blaine." Kurt said. "So, I take it you're an intern." he added.

"Yes, I'm a surgical intern." Blaine replied. "What program are you in?"

"Surgery." Kurt replied and Blaine gave him a little grin. "What?" Kurt asked.

"It's nothing." Blaine laughed. "It's just...I pegged you for more of a pediatrics guy or maybe dermatology."

"Dermatology is for the weak. I'm hardcore. I'm a surgeon." Kurt told him straightly.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow for rounds, Dr. Hummel." Blaine replied.

"And you Dr…" Kurt paused. "I don't actually know your last name." he told him.

"Blaine is fine for now." Blaine told him.

"I'll see you then...Blaine." Kurt said. After that, he watched Blaine walk away. For some reason, Blaine was the one type of surgeon, that Kurt couldn't read. He could be anything from Peds to Cardio to Neuro. Blaine was a mystery and Kurt was determined to uncover the mystery of the beautiful man that he just met. Maybe, just maybe, there was some room for a little on-call romance in his life.

**So this is my new fic! It'll be completely a Klaine fic! I know I generally go in the future fic direction and I tend to focus more on the kids than klaine, so I feel like a story like this way overdue. I hope you guys enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 1

When you graduate medical school, everyone assumes that they're finally a grown-up. But, the fact is...they're wrong. The first day of your intern year is just like your first day of high school. Everyone's in a new place and you don't know who you can trust. The locker room looks like a sea of white sharks getting ready to make their attack and take the best cases for themselves. Meeting your resident is just like meeting your teacher. It's the luck of the draw. Sometimes you get a good one and sometimes you get the devil themselves. At this point, Kurt was just waiting to find out which one he had gotten.

"Hummel! Berry! Lopez! Evans! and Anderson! Follow me!" called a man in a white lab coat with dark hair. He looked familiar. He looked a little bit like Blaine. The five of them walked out of the locker room and met the man in the hallway. "Okay, I'm Dr. Anderson and I'll be your resident. You will report to me for all assignments and there better not be any mistakes on the cases I give you or you'll be on scut for the rest of the week. Am I clear?" The five of them nodded their heads. Kurt's answer was clear...the devil it was. Then Dr. Anderson got a page and began to walk. "When I move, you move." he said, which prompted all of the interns to break into a run to catch up with him. While they were running, Kurt felt a tap on his shoulder and saw that it was the short, jewish girl.

"You know who that is right?" she asked pointing to their resident.

"Yeah, our resident." Kurt replied.

"Yes, but he's not just any resident." the girl said. "He's the chief's son and we've got his other son in our group."

"What? Who?" Kurt asked.

"Blaine Anderson. You didn't connect those dots?" She asked. "They're all named Anderson and they look exactly the same." Now that he thought about, it did make sense. That was why Blaine hadn't told him his last name last night. He was the chief's son. Kurt took a deep breath. He had a crush on the chief's son.

They followed Dr. Anderson all the way to the pit where a team of paramedics and stretcher with a young boy on it waited. "What do we got?"

"Steven Michaels, thirteen years old, fainted in the middle of English class. He's complaining of extreme abdominal pain." the paramedic replied.

"Okay, let's get him in a trauma bed." Dr. Anderson commanded. The paramedics moved the stretcher into the trauma room and they hoisted him onto the bed. "Hey Steven, I'm Dr. Anderson and we're going to take really good care of you okay?"

"It hurts!" The boy cried.

"I know buddy, can you tell us if you took anything, like drugs?" Dr. Anderson asked. The boy paused and everyone in the room could tell that he was hiding something. "Okay, interns out in the hall." Dr. Anderson demanded. The five of them went into the hallway and Dr. Anderson followed them. "I don't need five interns on this case. Hummel and Anderson, you're with me. Berry go check in with the on-call nurse and she'll give you a case. Evans and Lopez, the same goes for you. Three of them left and only Kurt and Blaine remained. "So, both of you noticed that he was obviously hiding something. I want you two, to figure out what he took and then report back to me." Kurt and Blaine nodded and went back into the trauma room.

"Hi Steven, I'm Dr. Hummel and this is Doctor Anderson." Kurt said.

"I thought that other doctor was Dr. Anderson." Steven said. Kurt looked to Blaine for an answer.

"He's my...older brother." Blaine breathed out. "We're both Dr. Anderson."

"Oh." Steven replied..

"Steven, we need to know if you took something." Blaine said. "It's really important that you tell the truth, so we can help you, okay." Steven looked around nervously.

"It's okay to tell us Steven." Kurt said jumping in. "You're not going to get in trouble."

"I-I didn't take anything today." Steven said.

"Are you positive?" Blaine asked.

"I said I didn't take anything!" Steven yelled. "My stomach hurts. Just fix it." Kurt and Blaine looked at one another. What else could they do? The lab work would have to tell them what was wrong. So, they took blood from Steven and then put him on a morphine drip, so he would be in so much pain. Then they took the results down to pathology.

Meanwhile, while the results were being examined, all five of the interns took the time to grab lunch. Who knew when they would actually get another chance? Kurt saw the three other interns in his group sitting at a table, so he went and took a seat.

"Hi," Kurt said softly.

"Oh hi!" The short girl from before said. "I never actually caught your name. Mine is Rachel, that's Sam and Santana." she added pointing to the skinny latina chick and guy with shoulder length blonde hair from last night.

"Oh, I'm Kurt." Kurt replied.

"Well Kurt, lucky you getting to work with the chief's son." Rachel said.

"Yeah, Blaine's really nice." Kurt said.

"I'm sure he is.' Rachel said. "All I saying is you better watch your back."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked.

"You really think that if one of you makes a mistake that he'll get in trouble." Rachel laughed. "He's practically immune to all punishment….speaking of the devil." She added as Blaine walked over with a lunch tray in his hands.

"Hi guys," He said. "Can I sit here?" he asked.

"Actually, that seat is already taken. One of the other interns is sitting there." Rachel told him.

"Oh…" Blaine said. "Okay, I-I'll find somewhere to sit." Kurt watched as Blaine went off by himself and sat at a table in the corner of the cafeteria. He felt bad for Blaine, but he couldn't go and sit with him, even though he really wanted to. Just like high school, if you want to survive, you need to stick with the popular kids, not the lone nerd, even if he is really nice... and cute. After finishing his meal, Kurt got up from the table.

"I have a patient, so I've got to go." he said to the other three interns before going upstairs to see Steven. Kurt just had this feeling in his gut that there was something big that Steven wasn't telling them. So, Kurt was determined to find out what that very thing was. He went to Steven room and sat down on a chair next to his bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm okay." Steven said. "My stomach still hurts a little bit."

"Do you mind if I examine you?" Kurt asked. Steven shook his head and then Kurt put his hand onto Steven's abdomen. He noticed a few bruises.

"How did you get the bruises on your stomach?" Kurt asked.

"Just some guys at school." Steven said. "They pick on sometimes."

"Did you tell someone about them? Like a teacher or your parents?" Kurt asked.

"They couldn't help me."Steven said. "They couldn't change anything." Suddenly, everything clicked. Kurt realized exactly what was wrong with this kid. He knew the problem all too well.

"Steven, I will be right back." Kurt said. He went into the hallway and saw Dr. Anderson, the older one, and stopped him. "Dr. Anderson, I think I know what's wrong with Steven."

"Good work, did you get the bloodwork back yet?" Dr. Anderson asked.

'No, but I think I've got it. Steven is complaining about extreme abdominal cramps. He's got high blood pressure, and when we were examining him earlier a little bit of his hair fell out. I think he's using anabolic steroids and the cause for the abdominal cramps is a hepatic lesion." Kurt said.

"That's a very good guess, but why would this boy use anabolic steroids?" Dr. Anderson asked.

"That's the thing. When I examined him, I found some bruises on his ribcage and he told me that kids were picking on him at school. He also told me that nothing anyone could do would fix it. I think he's gay and I think he's taking the steroids so he can defend himself." Kurt said. just then Blaine came back with the file in his hands.

"Steven's bloodwork is back. It shows signs that he's been using anabolic steroids." Blaine said. Dr. Anderson looked to Kurt.

"Good catch, Dr. Hummel." Dr. Anderson said. "You can come in and observe, Blaine you can as well." They prepped Steven for surgery and went in and fixed the lesion. Luckily, it hadn't become cancerous yet, so he would be able to make a good recovery. After the surgery while Dr. Anderson talked to Steven's parents, Kurt and Blaine waited for Steven to wake up. Slowly his eyes began to flutter and then they opened.

"My stomach feels better." Steven said softly.

"That's because we fixed the lesion on your liver." Kurt said. "Steven, we got it this time, but if you continue to use the steroids it could be a lot worse next time." The boy looked down, obviously upset that his secret was out. "Steven, are you gay?" Kurt asked. The boy's eyes widen and he looked scared. "I only asked because I'm gay and I know how it feels to be picked on in high school. Kids can be awful." Kurt told him.

"I haven't come out yet but everyone seems I know." Steven replied.

"That was how I was." Kurt replied. "But, I'm going to tell you that it does get better. You just have to hang in there and get through it. Because, once your out in the real world people tend not to be as judgemental." Kurt looked to Blaine to jump in and help as we'll but he didn't. Kurt knew that Blaine must be gay. Blaine was the one who flirted with him at the intern mixer party. He just couldn't believe that he wasn't jumping in and saying anything. It was then that Steven's parents and into the room and Kurt and Blaine left. Kurt watched as Blaine walked away from him without saying a word. Maybe he had ten wrong about Blaine. Maybe he was just a jerk who was a doctor simply because his father was. Kurt didn't know what to think anymore.


	3. Chapter 2

It was tradition that an intern's first shift lasted 48 hours. Right now, marked hour 24 out of 48 hours. Needless to say, all of the interns were exhausted.

"I'd sell my soul for a cup coffee." Kurt mumbled to Rachel whose head was resting on the table

"She's asleep." Santana mumbled from the seat she was sitting in, in the cafeteria. Dr. Anderson had given them a half and hour to go and eat breakfast, so they decided to make the best of that time. However, there wasn't really much eating being done. It was just a lot of napping. "You know, I heard that the chief is going to pick an intern to do the first surgery of our class today." Santana said.

"Where did you hear that?" Sam asked.

"My sister went through the program a few years ago and she told me." Santana replied. "I would kill for the chance to cut."

"Wouldn't we all?" Kurt said. Honestly, Kurt wasn't very fond of his new "friends". He didn't trust them. Rachel was a know it all. Kurt got the feeling that Sam wasn't the brightest, so he didn't want to jeopardize his own medical status by working with him and he had a feeling that Santana would stab him in the back with a scalpel and then proceed to cut open the patient if she had the chance. Then, there was Blaine. Kurt didn't know about him anymore. It was still bugging him that Blaine hadn't jumped in and helped Steven last night. But, as he looked at Blaine across the cafeteria by himself, once again, he couldn't help but feel bad. It had to be pretty hard being the chiefs son.

As all four of them were sitting their, Chief Anderson, came into the cafeteria. "Holy crap! Here he comes!" Kurt said before tapping Rachel on the back. "Wake up!" he said. She jumped up quickly.

"What'd I miss?" She asked.

"Chief Anderson is coming to pick the intern to do the first solo surgery." Sam told her.

"Oh, why did you wake me up?" She moaned. "We all know he's going to pick his son. I could be sleeping right now." Suddenly, they heard a loud noise of a throat being cleared behind them.

"I can already tell that you all know what I'm doing here, so I'll just get to it." Chief. Anderson said. "The patient had an appendicitis that Dr. Rachel Berry will operate on."" Rachel mouth gaped open. "I hope that you've gotten enough sleep now, Dr. Berry."

'Yes sir." Rachel replied. "I'm wide awake."

"Good. I'll see you in the OR in ten minutes." Chief Anderson replied before walking away.

"You lucky bitch…" Santana muttered.

"Are you nervous?" Sam asked.

"No!" Rachel said confidently. "I've been practicing appendectomies on cadavers like forever."

"Yeah, but cadavers are already dead." Santana retorted. "This is a living patient."

"I'm aware of that." Rachel shot back. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to go and scrub in for my surgery." she told them before walking off.

"10 bucks, she chokes before the appendix is even out." Santana said.

"$20 says she never even identifies the appendix." Sam laughed.

"Guys come on, she's the first one of us to do this. Give her a break." Kurt said, jumping in. But, Sam and Santana just rolled their eyes. It was clear that they weren't very fond of Rachel either. The three of them began walking towards the observatory, so they could watch Rachel's surgery. Kurt saw Blaine on the way there.

"Hey, are you coming to watch Rachel do the surgery?" Kurt asked.

"No, I-I'm just going to go to the pit or something." Blaine replied.

"Oh, okay." Kurt said before moving on. Now Blaine wasn't even going to support one of his fellow interns. Boy had he been wrong about Blaine.

All of the interns crowded into the observatory and watched as Rachel came into the room. Even though Rachel had said she wasn't nervous, Kurt could practically see her hands shaking

"Alright, Miss Berry, let's get started." came Chief Anderson from the speaker that filtered into the observatory. Rachel walked towards the table and took a deep breath.

"Scalpel." She to the nurse who handed her the sharp, metal, instrument. She brought the blade up to the patient's skin and then sliced through. Next, she took the retractors and opened up the incision. Then, she took a clamp and put it on the appendix.

"Evans you owe me $20." Santana called to Sam. Sam groaned and pulled a twenty out of his pocket and place it in Santana's hand. Once they looked back down, Santana and Sam looked back down, Rachel had already taken the appendix out.

"Give me my $20 back." Sam said. "You lost too."

"Not a chance." Santana smirked.

"What do you do next?" they heard Chief Anderson say over the speaker. When they looked down, Rachel was just frozen.

"I-I…" She stuttered.

"Oh shit, now she's choking!" Santana growled.

"You're patient is bleeding out." Chief Anderson said.

"Stats are dropping." the nurse said jumping in. Chief Anderson gave Rachel another second before pushing her out of his way.

"Move!" he yelled. "And get out of my OR." Rachel nodded and ran out of the OR. Kurt couldn't help, but feel bad for her. All around him people were laughing at her. Kurt didn't like being bullied or other people being bullied, so he left the observatory and looked for Rachel. He found her in the hallway outside of the OR. She was sitting on the ground with knees up to her chest and her face buried in them. Kurt took a seat next to her and place a comforting hand on her back.

"Hey, come on. Don't cry." Kurt said.

"I'm a joke." Rachel cried. "I'm the failure of the program."

"No you're not." Kurt told her. "It was the first surgery. It's basically designed for us to fail. We've never even really observed real surgerys and then we have to do one. It's not fair."

"Even if it is, no one is going to respect me anymore." Rachel cried. "I'll be isolated from everyone."

"I'll be your friend, just don't cry." Kurt said.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, why don't you go to the bathroom and clean up. Then we can troll the pit for cases." Kurt said. "You can meet me there."

"Okay." Rachel replied. "And Kurt...thanks."

"Anytime." Kurt replied before walking off to the pit. Once he got there, he saw Blaine was just finishing stitching up a little boy's cut on his hand. The little boy was smiling as Blaine talked to him. How could this be the same guy? Suddenly there was a team of paramedics in the ER with a woman on a stretcher. Kurt watched a blonde woman in a white coat go rushing over.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Laura Owens, 29, head on collision with another car, possible internal injuries and she's almost full term." It was then that Kurt noticed the large bump protruding from the young woman's stomach.

"Shit…" The blonde woman mumbled. "You and you...with me!" She yelled pointing at Blaine and Kurt. She had to be kidding. The one person that Kurt didn't want to work with was the one he was stuck with. They wheeled the woman into a trauma room and placed her on the bed. "You?" The blonde doctor said pointing to Kurt.

"Dr. Hummel." Kurt told her.

"Whatever...get me a ultrasound machine now." she said. Kurt nodded and went out into the hallway and looked around completely lost. It was his second day! He didn't know where the ultrasound machines were. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his back. It was Blaine.

"The machines are in the closet." He said. "That's Dr. Hart. I've known her since I was little and she's a hardass. Plus, she hates my dad, so hates me. You're in a good position in this case, so don't worry.' He said.

"Thanks." Kurt said as he grabbed a machine from the closet and hurried back into the trauma room.

"Finally." Dr. Hart said as she began to set up the machine. As Dr. Hart began to examine the mother, another paramedic came into the trauma room with a little girl in his arms. She had a bad cut on her forehead, but she was okay.

"What are you doing in my trauma room?" Dr. Hart asked harshly.

"This is the patient's daughter, Kayla Owens." the paramedic replied.

"Well, get her out of here." Dr. Hart yelled. "Her mom needs surgery. Hummel you're with me. Anderson watch the little girl." Blaine nodded and walked over to the paramedic and took the little girl from his arms, while Kurt and Dr. Hart rushed her mother out of the trauma room and up to the OR.

"I want my mommy." The little girl whined and then began to cry.

"No, hey, shh shh." Blaine cooed. "It's okay. I'll take you to see your mommy really soon. How about we make that cut on your forehead better?" he asked. The little girl nodded. He walked over to an open ER bed and placed her down before going and grabbing a suture kit. "Okay, I just going to give you a little shot before we do your stitches so it doesn't hurt."

"No! I don't want a shot!" Kayla cried.

"Hey Kayla, look over there." Blaine said to distract her. As she looked off, Blaine took the needle and gently pressed it into her skin. "There. All better." he smiled.

"That didn't even hurt." Kayla said with a smile. "How did you do that? When I get shots at the doctor they always hurt."

"Magic." Blaine replied. The little girl smiled and allowed Blaine to stitch up her head. After about ten stitches, Blaine was all finished. "You're all done." Blaine told her.

"Can I see my mommy now?" she asked.

"You're mommy is still getting better. You can see her soon. I promise." Blaine said. "I have to go fill out some paperwork, so you stay right there okay." Kayla nodded in response and went over to the counter to fill out Kayla's chart. It wasn't long before, Kurt came back downstairs after finishing Kayla's mom's surgery.

"Hey, you're finished already?" Blaine asked.

"The mom wasn't really hurt that bad. The baby got a little bumped around, so Dr. Hart did a C-Section. They're both fine now and in recovery. Where's the little girl?" Kurt asked as he looked around the ER.

"On the bed back there." Blaine replied as he finished filling out the paperwork.

"Where?" Kurt asked again.

"Right the-" Blaine stopped when he turned around. Kayla was gone. "She was right there a minute ago. Oh God, we have to find her." he panicked.

"Don't worry. We'll find her." Kurt reassured him. They began frantically looking through the ER for Kayla. Kurt could tell that Blaine was definitely panicking. When they went past the bathrooms, the door to the ladies room opened and out walked Kayla.

"Oh thank god." Blaine breathed out. "I told you to stay in the bed." he said rather loudly. Kayla shrank into herself, obviously scared.

"I had to go potty." She whimpered. "Can I see my mommy now?" she asked. Kurt was quick to jump in here.

"Sure sweetie." he said as he stretched his hand out to her. Kurt led her upstairs and into the room where her mom was holding her new baby sister. It was sweet to watch the family together. When Kurt turned around to go back to work, he noticed that Blaine wasn't there. He wondered where he had gone. Just down the hallway, Kurt noticed an open supply closet and walked down to it. He heard sobs and heavy breathing from inside of the closet. Kurt opened the door and walked in and found Blaine. He looked like he was having a panic attack. Kurt walked over to him and sat down. "Hey, it's okay. We found her." Kurt told him.

"I...I'm...not...cut...out...for...this." Blaine said as he hyperventilated. Kurt grabbed a bag off the shelf and gave it to him. He didn't stop hyperventilating, Blaine was going to pass out. Blaine took the bag and began breathing into it, until he was able to get himself under control.

"There. Now, tell me what's wrong." Kurt told him.

"I'm not cut out to be a doctor." Blaine cried. "I couldn't even keep track of a little girl or help that boy yesterday."

"Blaine, that's not true." Kurt told him. "Losing Kayla was an accident. She just needed to go to the bathroom. You did a great job stitching her up."

"That still doesn't excuse me from helping that boy yesterday." Blaine said.

"You helped him medically." Kurt said. "Helping him socially isn't required in the job description. You'll get better at that."

"Do you want to know why I couldn't help him?" Blaine said. "Because I'm too much of a coward to tell my own father that I'm gay. I'm too scared of disappointing him. Sometimes I wonder if the only reason I became a doctor was because he was one."

"You really never came out?" Kurt asked.

"Well...I guess I just did." Blaine confessed as he looked down.

"I won't tell anyone." Kurt reassured him. "Outing isn't something I ever want anyone to have to go through. Your secret is safe with me. And, hey, listen, you're a great doctor. I saw you with that little boy earlier. You were great with him. Just, don't give up."

"Thanks Kurt." Blaine replied. "For everything."

"Don't mention it." Kurt replied. "Now, come on. We better get back to work." he said as he extended his hands toward Blaine and helped him up. Then the two of them began to walk back to the pit to find new cases. Once again, Kurt's faith in Blaine was restored. He was human just like the rest of them and he was just trying to make it through the program like any other intern.


	4. Chapter 3

When alcohol affects the brain, we often find ourselves to be much more relaxed and not anxious in the slightest degree. But, with while that anxiety is gone, we are susceptible to series of other consequences, consequences that we tend to regret the next day when the alcohol leaves out system.

'Hey Kurt! Wait Up!" Rachel called as she ran down the long, white hallway towards him. Kurt stopped and waited for her. "So, I was wondering, do you already have an apartment?" she asked.

'Umm..not really." Kurt confessed. "I've just been staying in a cheap motel until I can find one that I can afford."

"Great!" Rachel exclaimed. "Well...not great that you're living in a motel but...what I was saying is that I've found an apartment. It's really nice; two bedrooms, hardwood floors, washer/dryer, but it's a little out of my price range. So, I was wondering if you wanted to be my roommate?" Rachel rambled. Kurt sighed and took a minute to think. Living with Rachel? He didn't know if he could handle that, yet it was much better than the crappy motel where he was staying now. The same motel where he found a rat just chilling in his bathtub. Yeah. It was settled. Anything was better than that motel.

"Sure." Kurt replied eventually. "I've got nowhere else to stay and that apartment sounds beautiful."

"Awesome!" Rachel exclaimed. "You can come over after work tonight and we can look at before I put down a full down payment." she told him.

'Alright," Kurt replied with a smile."It's a plan. I'll see you after work." he told her before walking off towards the pit. He found Blaine leaning on the counter filling out patient paperwork.

"Why do you look like you just saw a ghost?" Blaine asked.

"I think I just agreed to move in with Rachel Berry." Kurt moaned as he put his head into his hands. Blaine let out a little laugh.

'Good luck with that." Blaine told Kurt, to which just glared at him. He would move in with Blaine with a snap of his fingers, but right not that just wasn't an option.

After work was over, Kurt met up with Rachel outside of the hospital. "You ready to go?" she asked. Kurt nodded and followed her over to her car because typical control freak Rachel insisted on driving. Boy had Kurt gotten himself into some trouble. They drove for about fifteen minutes before reaching the was a good sign. At least the apartment was close to hospital. That would make it easy for the both of them to arrive quicker than any of the other interns to get good cases. Rachel led him into an elevator and then they went up four floors. The apartment was labeled 4B and when Rachel opened the door, Kurt didn't expect to see what he did. Rachel's stuff was already positioned inside the apartment.

"Okay, I know that this is your first time seeing it, but I was so excited this afternoon when you said yes, that I made the down payment and first month's rent." Rachel said. "And I had a few of my friends bring over my stuff. They owed me anyway. Please, tell me you're not mad and that you still want to live here because I don't think I can get my money back." she laughed. Kurt looked around. It truly was a beautiful apartment. He couldn't do much better. This felt like the right place.

"Of course I still want to live here." Kurt told her. Rachel let out a little shriek and pulled him into a hug.

"This is amazing." She said. "You have off tomorrow right?" she asked. Kurt nodded. "Then, we can go and get your stuff and move it in tomorrow." she said. Once again, Kurt just nodded. "Do you want to just crash on the couch?" Rachel offered. "Then we can go together to get your stuff tomorrow."

"No, I think I want to pack my stuff up tonight so it'll be ready to move tomorrow." Kurt told her. "I think it's best if I sleep in the motel one last night."

"Oh, okay." Rachel said in a disappointed voice. "I'll drive you home then." she said. Kurt nodded and then followed her back down to the car and they drove to the motel. "See you tomorrow roomie!" She called out the window as she drove away. Kurt sighed. What had he gotten himself into?

Kurt spent most of that night packing up his things so that he would be ready to go in the morning when Rachel picked him up. It wasn't really that hard. He didn't have any furniture, just a few suitcase of clothes and a few boxes of other personal possessions. "This is all you have?" Rachel asked when she picked him up.

"Yup." Kurt replied. "This is it." She gave him a strange look before grabbing the boxes and helping him load everything into the trunk. After about five minutes, the last box was loaded and they set off for their new apartment.

"I'm so excited about this apartment." Rachel said. "I've never really had one before. I've had a dorm, but never my own apartment that I can do anything with. Have you?" she asked Kurt.

"Nope. I lived at home for college and in a dorm for medical school." Kurt replied.

"So you're a first timer too!" Rachel exclaimed happily. "We should do something...to celebrate. We should have a party!"

"I don't know…" Kurt said hesitantly.

"No Kurt come on! It'll be so much fun." Rachel said. "Please." She added with a pair of puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Kurt sighed. Yes was the only answer that was going to get Rachel to shut up, which was the only thing that Kurt wanted. When they got to the apartment, it luckily didn't take Kurt too long to unpack. That was good because Rachel was getting on his nerves with this whole party thing. When she was looking, he pulled out his pager and looked at it.

"Oh crap!' Kurt exclaimed. "I just got paged to the hospital. They need me to come in." he lied.

"What?" Rachel cried. "But it's your day off! And what about the party?"

"Rachel, we're interns. They call, we come." Kurt said. "I'll try to come back as soon as I can because tonight, we are going to party."he said with the most fake mustered up excitement he could produce.

"Okay, try to hurry." Rachel called as he went out the door. Finally, he could get a moment to himself to think. He decided to walk to the hospital because his car was still there and he wasn't really paged, so there was no rush. When he got to the hospital, he went to the locker room and changed into the extra pair of scrubs in his locker and went to the pit.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked. "It's your day off."

"I was afraid of going to jail." Kurt replied.

"Jail?" Blaine laughed. "Why would you go to jail?" he asked.

"Because if I stayed in that apartment for another minute I was going to murder Rachel." Kurt said. "Her and her stupid party."

"Oh, I heard about that." Blaine said.

"How? She hasn't even been to the hospital." Kurt replied.

"She sent out a mass text." Blaine replied as he pulled out his phone and read, "Come to the Berry-Hummel House Warming Extravaganza. There will be booze and music!"

"Oh God…" Kurt moaned.

"You know...I was planning on going." Blaine said. "But, only if you were going to be there." This took Kurt off guard. He would love to spend time with Blaine outside of a work setting. As much as he hated this party, he didn't hate Blaine.

"Well...it is my apartment, so I guess I'll be there." Kurt said with a smile.

"Great. I guess I'll see you tonight." Blaine said.

"Tonight." Kurt repeated with a smile on his face. Suddenly, sirens echoed outside and there was a lot of them. Three ambulances arrived. Each one held what appeared to be a high school teenager. There were two girls and one boy.

"Hummel, what are you doing here?" Dr. Anderson asked, the older one, not Blaine.

"I-I didn't have anything else to do." Kurt stuttered.

"Well, go with the boy." He said. "You're not supposed to be here anyway and his injuries are less severe than the girls."

"Yes sir." Kurt replied as he followed the stretcher with the teenage boy with it.

"My friends, Allie and Katie, are they okay?" the boy rambled.

"I will find out for you." Kurt said. "I just need you to calm down for me, so I can examine you." The boy relaxed and let Kurt examine him. He wasn't injured badly, only a few cuts that need some sutures and a fractured wrist. "So, what's your name?" Kurt asked as he began to stitch the boy's cuts up.

"Zack." he replied.

"Well, Zack, can you tell me what happened?" Kurt asked. "...How did you got into a car crash?" Zack looked around nervously.

"It-It's homecoming." He began. "We were at a pre-party and there was alcohol." he confessed. "I was pretty drunk, so was Allie and Katie, but Katie seemed the most sober, so we made her drive. Out of no where, this car just slams into us. Katie went through the windshield and Allie crashed into the dashboard. Please, can you find out how they are?" he asked, getting choked up.

"Okay, calm down." Kurt told him softly. "I'll find out." He walked over to the nurse station. Nurses know everything.

"Do you know the status of those two girls who just came in the ER?" Kurt asked.

"The one was rushed to surgery for internal injuries, the other is brain dead." The nurse replied. Kurt sighed. He couldn't tell this poor boy any ounce of good news. He walked back over and sat down next to Zack.

"Are they okay?" he asked.

"The doctors are still working on them." Kurt told him. "Why don't you tell me about them?" he asked. "Katie and Allie...I mean."

"Ummm..well, Allie's my girlfriend and Katie is my best friend." Zack explained. "But, we were all just going to homecoming as friends. Allie and I didn't want to make Katie feel like a third wheel." Having gone on many dates with his straight friends, Kurt knew exactly how awful being a third wheel truly was. Kurt sat and talked with Zack, until the one girl was out of surgery. Blaine was the one who came to get him because he got to scrub in.

"How is she?" Kurt asked Blaine. Blaine just shook his head sadly.

"There was too much damage." Blaine said. "We did all we could." Kurt let out a deep sigh. Both girls were essentially gone, leaving this poor boy alone.

"I'll tell the boy." Kurt told Blaine. "His best friend, Katie, the driver, is brain dead and in the ICU. She's an organ donor." Kurt said. "I'll tell him about his girlfriend too." Blaine nodded and allowed Kurt to go and talk to Zack. Kurt wheeled Zack in a wheelchair up to the ICU to break the news. Being in Katie's room would be a lot more private than the crowded ER. When they got to the room, Kurt couldn't bare to watch Zack's face when he saw her connected to the ventilator breathing for her.

"What's wrong with her?" he cried. Kurt took a seat in the chair and place his hand gently on Zack's leg.

"Zack, the trauma from the windshield was too much for her brain to handle."

"So, she's in a coma?" Zack asked.

"No." Kurt replied. "There is no sign of brain activity. She's brain dead."

"W-what about Allie?" he asked. Kurt felt his own eyes water up. It was killing him to break this boy's heart.

"No." Zack cried, seeing the look in Kurt's eyes. Kurt nodded to signal that what Zack was thinking was true. Zack doubled over in sobs and Kurt held the boy close to his chest. "I shouldn't have let her drive." he cried. "It's my fault."

"Shh, shh." Kurt soothed. "It was an accident." Zack continued to cry until eventually, he broke away and wheeled himself over to Katie's bed and laid his head on her chest. "Zack, We need to know if Katie has any family to contact."

"No." Zack replied. "Her parents died in a car crash a little over a year ago. It's just me. I'm all she has left and I'm listed as her next of kin."

"The reason I ask is because...she's an organ donor and if you're over eighteen and listed as next of kin...it's up to you to decide." Kurt said.

"I-I can't." Zack cried. "I need more time."

"Organs don't stay viable for very long." Kurt told him.

"I need more time!" Zack shouted as he laid his head back on Katie's chest which moved rhythmically up and down. Kurt decided to give him a little time to come to terms with his new reality. He looked for Blaine, but he couldn't find him. Kurt guessed that he probably already went over to the party. After about an hour, Kurt went back up to Katie's room. Zack was still sitting there with his head on her chest.

"Zack, she's not there anymore. Katie's gone." he said. "She stopped being Katie hours ago."

"I just- she's my best friend." Zack cried. "How can I just unplug her?"

"Just know that you are helping her." Kurt said. "She's in pain and if you let her go, she'll be better off and we need to decide if you want to donate her organs."

"I don't know if she would want me too." Zack replied. "I don't know anything anymore."

"You know Katie. She was your best friend and from what you told me, she was a girl who would do anything to help someone in need." Kurt said. Zack smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, she would. She was a really good person and friend." Zack said. "She would give everything she could."

"Okay, I just need you to sign this form." Kurt said as he handed Zack a clipboard. He signed his name on the line.

"Please, just take her." He sobbed. "Make sure that she helps people." Zack leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I always loved you." he whispered before leaving the room and going to the waiting room. Kurt scheduled the surgery, but didn't actually scrub in. Dr. Anderson wouldn't allow it since he wasn't actually supposed to be there. So, he went home and found the insane party that Rachel had thrown. It looked like every intern in their class was there. That was probably because they didn't trust them to work night shift just yet. After the day he had, Kurt just want to drink. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a tequila bottle and kept pouring himself shots until he was pretty drunk. It was then that Blaine found him.

"You made it." Blaine slurred, obviously drunk as well.

"Hell yeah I did." Kurt giggled out. Kurt could tell that something in Blaine's eyes had changed. Those protective barriers weren't up anymore and apparently neither was his filter.

"Lord, Kurt, I want you so bad." Blaine moaned as he got close and began kissing Kurt's neck.

"Not here." Kurt said. He grabbed Blaine's hand and led him down the hallway toward his bedroom. Once inside, Kurt pressed his lips onto Blaine's and gripped onto him tightly. Blaine struggled to get Kurt's shirt off while they tried to continue kissing. Eventually Kurt just ripped his own shirt off and then pushed Blaine down onto his bed and began kissing Blaine's stomach from top to bottom as Blaine pulled his own shirt off. This was really happening and Kurt couldn't have been happier staring at the beautiful, naked man lying on his bed. The question was would he still feel that way in the morning? Alcohol often had that effect.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! I've gotten a lot of follows and some reviews (I'll never be disappointed when I get a review ;)) Some of you have probably noticed, that this story is a very grey's anatomy type of story. I assure you that I am not copying Grey's Anatomy. Kurt and Blaine's love story will be all from my thoughts and not the genius mind of Shonda Rhimes (yup definately a fan! Greys and Scandal: my two loves after glee of course) I have been using some patient case from grey's however just so I can get the medical facts correct. Being accurate is very important to me. Anyway, just wanted to clear that up! Enjoy!**

When Kurt woke up, he couldn't ignore the throbbing in his head. He also couldn't ignore the very naked man that lay next to him in his bed. Oh God, what exactly had they done last night? This wasn't the way that Kurt wanted this to happen. It was supposed to happen when they had been dating for a while and were happy. It was supposed to feel special. This, did not feel special, mainly because Kurt could barely remember it.

"Blaine! Wake Up!" Kurt yelled as he smacked his bare arm.

"Oww!" Blaine moaned as he began to wake up. "What?" he groaned.

"What? That's all you have to say. You have drunken sex with me and all you have to say is what!" Kurt said angrily.

"Hey, calm down." Blaine said calmly.

"Calm down. How can I calm down?" Kurt roared. "We're going to be those interns! The interns that all the rumors are about, we're going to be them!"

"So what." Blaine said simply. "Let them talk."

"Easy for you to say. You have a whole cheering team behind you even if you screw up! I'm alone. I was supposed to be a shark and be hardcore. That was the only way I was going to make it in this program." Kurt roared. It was then that he turned and saw the hurt in Blaine's eyes. "I'm sorry. That was a low blow." Kurt apologized.

"Yeah it was." Blaine said softly. "I can't tell my dad about this. He doesn't even know I'm gay, remember?" Kurt nodded. "I can't let...us get out and it sounds like you don't want it to either."

"It's not that. It's just...I've been the kid who gets talked about. I never wanted to be him again. I just wanted to get through the program and become a doctor. That's all I ever wanted to do. I never actually thought I would find someone…" Kurt said trailing off.

"I never thought I would find anyone either." Blaine said. "Not anyone I could actually be happy with." For a moment, there was an awkward silence between the two of them. "Did you like it...I mean me, do you like me?" Blaine asked.

"Yes." Kurt replied. "I do. I did."

"Do you want to continue to do...this?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. "Well, then I guess we're going to have to keep us a secret."

"A secret? Is that really going to work?" Kurt asked.

"Of course it will, we'll be careful." Blaine replied. "I really like you Kurt. I don't want to let you go."

"I don't want to let you go either." Kurt replied.

"So, let's not." Blaine said as he leaned in and placed a quick kiss on to Kurt's lips. Kurt smiled and then pulled away.

"If we hope to keep this a secret for more than ten minutes, you have to leave before Rachel sees you." Kurt told him. Blaine smiled and gave Kurt one more kiss.

"I'll see you at work." Blaine said as he gathered his clothes, quickly put them on and made a break for the apartment door. All of the expectations that Kurt had had for their first time, hadn't been met, but nothing could have been more perfect that one moment that they just had. Their relationship being a secret wouldn't be so bad. It was actually pretty romantic.

After Kurt took a shower and got ready, he and Rachel drove to work. "So, did you have fun at the party last night?" She asked.

"Umm..yeah." Kurt stuttered, not bothering to look at Rachel as he drove.

"That's good. I told you it would be fun." Rachel said. 'Do you think we'll get any good cases today?"she asked.

"I hope so." Kurt replied with a smile. Well...Kurt was half right. Rachel got on a case where a man fell off a roof. Kurt got stuck with a simple laboring mother on Dr. Hart's orders. She was apparently feeling rather bitchy and Kurt happened to be in the line of fire. For god's sakes, he was a surgeon, not an OBGYN.

"Please tell me I'm almost at 10 centimeters!" The screaming woman from the bed yelled. Kurt took a seat at the end of the bed and checked her progress.

"Madison, lucky for you, you are at 10 centimeters." Kurt said with a smile.

"Thank Jesus!" the woman cried. "I swear don't ever knock a woman up, it's not worth it." She said to Kurt. Kurt laughed.

"I can promise you that won't happen." Kurt told her. "Let me go get my attending and soon enough, you'll have a baby." Kurt walked over to Dr. Hart and silently stood there.

"What do you want Hummel?" Dr. Hart asked harshly.

"Umm Madison is 10 centimeters dilated." Kurt replied.

"Who?" Dr. Hart asked.

"The woman in room 230." Kurt clarified.

"Oh finally!" Dr. Hart said. "I thought that woman was never going to pop that kid out." Kurt really didn't know what to say to that. Dr. Hart walked in and got down in from of Madison. "Okay, I'm going to need some good pushes from you. Then, you'll have a baby." she said. Madison began to push, while she held her husband and Kurt's hands, and screamed. About ten minutes of pushing later, a beautiful baby boy lay in his mother's arms.

"He's so beautiful." Madison cried.

"He sure is." Dr. Hart said. "I have other patients, so I've got to go, but Dr. Hummel will be here." she said before turning to Kurt. "You're responsible for the workup on the baby."  
'Yes ma'am." Kurt replied. After she left, Kurt looked over and saw the father holding his new son. Just the look in his eyes showed how happy he truly was. Kurt hoped that one day this would be him and Blaine. Not any time soon, of course.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to take him and make sure that you've got an absolutely perfect little boy." Kurt said. The father kissed his son on the head before handing him over to Kurt. "Oh, I need a name for the birth certificate." Kurt said.

"Aiden Daniel Smith Jr., just like his daddy." Madison replied with a huge smile on her face.

"Alright Aiden, let's go get you checked out so you can see your mommy and daddy again." Kurt said as he laid the baby in the glass bassinet before wheeling him down to the nursery. Once he was there, he weighed Aiden and measured him. The last thing he did was take a blood sample to confirm what blood type the baby was. "Alright little guy, you're all done." Kurt said as he walked him back to his parents. As soon as he left Aiden with his parents, Kurt got a text from Blaine. He walked to the on-call room and opened the door slowly.

"Blaine?" He called.

"Good it's you." Blaine said as he walked over.

"What did you want?" Kurt asked.

"Just you." Blaine said as he pressed a kiss to Kurt's mouth. Kurt kissed him back as he struggled to shut and lock the door. Once he had done that, they both walked over to the bed and flopped down on it and continued to kiss. As time went on, Kurt couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Blaine.' Kurt said as Blaine continued to suck and pressed kisses onto the side of his neck. "Blaine. Blaine stop!" Kurt said.

"What? I'm sorry." Blaine apologized. "Did I do something?" he asked.

"No. It's just...this is where we work." Kurt said."What if someone walks in?"

"The door is locked." Blaine replied.

"Still." Kurt insisted. "I..I just don't want to do that here." he added

"Okay, how about, we just lay here." Blaine offered. "and I'll hold you." Kurt nodded his head and settled into Blaine's side.

"So, did you get good cases." Kurt asked.

"Yeah, gunshot wound with Dr. Harvey, the cardio guy." Blaine replied.

"Lucky." Kurt said. "I just got some pregnant lady with the dragon doctor." Kurt said. "Beautiful baby, but childbirth is disgusting. Remind me never to go into obstetrics."

"Note taken." Blaine laughed. Then, a beep rang out from Kurt's pager.

"Well, that was short lived." Kurt sighed. "I have to go get bloodwork."

"So, do I." Blaine said. "I'll go with you.'

"We can't leave at the same time." Kurt said. "They'll know something is up."

"Gosh, this is so hard." Blaine sighed. "Okay, you go first." Kurt nodded, pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's lips before leaving the on-call room. He walked down to the lab and grabbed his result from the tray outside. Kurt opened the file and looked at the results something didn't make any sense.

"Why do you look so confused?" Blaine asked.

"This doesn't make any sense." Kurt replied. "The mother has O blood type and the father has B."

"Yeah, so." Blaine said.

"The baby's blood is A." Kurt said. "That's not possible. It's not possible unless…"  
"The father isn't really the father." Blaine said cutting him off. How could this sweet woman have cheated on her husband?

"Shit." Kurt mumbled as he walked away from Blaine and down the hallway towards Madison's room.

"Oh Hi Dr. Hummel!" Madison said when he came in. "Aiden went to go and pick up a car seat. I don't know how we could have forgotten it." She laughed.

"Madison, I have to talk to you." kurt said in a serious voice.

"Is there something wrong with the baby?" She asked nervously.

"No." Kurt told her. "But, you have an O blood type and your husband has B, but your baby has A. Madison, there's no way that Aiden is your baby's father." Kurt watched the look in this woman's eyes changed.  
"Oh god…" She whispered. "I shouldn't have done this." a tear rolled down her face "Now you must think that I'm such a slut. I'm not. It was a one time thing when I was really drunk. But, I was trying to get pregnant and it wasn't working. So, when I did, I thought it would just be better if Aiden didn't know the truth. We had been trying for a really long time."

"Madison, you have to tell him." Kurt said.

"Tell me what?"Came a voice from behind him. Kurt turned around and there stood Aiden with the baby car seat in his hand. Kurt decided to leave. This wasn't something that he thought he shoulder witness. After about ten minutes and a few loud yells, Kurt saw Aiden go running out of the room and Madison's sobs echoed through the room. As bad as Kurt felt for her, she had brought that on herself. Kurt walked down the hallway and was suddenly pulled into the supply closet by Blaine.

"I just saw you!" Kurt laughed. "We have to actually work."

"Hey, let me go." Blaine said. "I'm happy. I've never actually dated a person who I actually found attractive, much less gorgeous."

"Wow, pulling out the big guns Anderson." Kurt said.

"You bet." Blaine said as he pressed his lips to Kurt's mouth. They continued to kiss until they heard the door supply closet open. It was Santana.

"Well, well, well, isn't this quite the sight." She said with an evil smirk as Blaine and Kurt looked at her with looks of terror on their faces. You see, secrets may seem like a solution to a problem, but the truth always comes out in the end.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Have fun waiting :P lol**


	6. Chapter 5

"Santana, please, don't tell anyone." Kurt begged as the latina girl continued to smirk at the two of them.

"Please, this can't get out." Blaine chimed in.

"What's in it for me?" Santana asked with a smirk across her face. Kurt and Blaine looked dumbfounded. What did they possibly have that Santana would want? "If i'm going to be keeping my mouth shut, I'll want something to reassure me that it's worth my time." she told them.

"What do you want?" Kurt sighed.

"Any good surgical cases that come into the ER." Santana said. "You guys can take all of the broken bones and tummy aches in the pit."

"You're going to blackmail us?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Deal." Blaine said jumping in. "Promise that you won't tell anyone."

"Don't worry gelhead. I won't tell your big brother or your daddy." She said. "Remember our deal though because if you don't something just might slip." Santana reminded him before leaving.

"Why are you letting her do this to us?" Kurt asked angrily. "She can't just do this. It's not just an inconvenience to us, but it's compromising our education!"

'What other choice did we have Kurt?" Blaine exclaimed. "Fine I admit that you were right. We shouldn't do anything in the hospital. Now, let's just get back to work before this day gets any worse." he sighed as he left the supply closet. Kurt sighed. So much for a secret romance. Now it felt like they had committed some sort of crime and were basically on the run.

"The price I pay for love." Kurt muttered before leaving the supply room. He walked to the pit where Santana, Rachel, Sam and Blaine were waiting with Dr. Anderson.

"So, this will be one of your many night shifts." Dr. Anderson said. "I'll need three of you with me for already scheduled surgeries. I will also need two of you to man the pit for any incoming emergencies that are not surgical. If two of you don't volunteer, I'll be forced to choose myself." Santana looked over at Kurt and Blaine with a devilish look on her face.

"I'll stay in the pit." Blaine said.

"So will I." Kurt added chiming in.

"Great, you three come with me." Dr. Anderson said before walking off.

"This is going to suck." Kurt pouted. "We're not going to even see the inside of an OR tonight."

"You never know," Blaine said hopefully. "Maybe we'll get some good surgical related trauma tonight."

"That's awful." Kurt exclaimed. "You can't just wish for people to get seriously injured so you get a chance to cut."

"You know you're wishing the same thing." Blaine retorted.

"I know…" Kurt confessed. "Does that make me a bad person?" he laughed.

"If it does, then I guess we can be bad people together." Blaine replied.

"If you two are actually ready to work, their are patients waiting to be seen." A bitchy nurse said interrupting them. Kurt and Blaine looked at her and took the charts that lay in her outstretched hands. Then, they went their separate ways. Blaine walked over to a bed that was currently occupied by an eights year old girl.

"How are we doing tonight, Sydney?" Blaine asked taking a glance at her chart. The young girl didn't talk. She stayed quiet.

"She hurt her arm fooling around at home." Her father said jumping in.

"Alright, let me just take a look at that." Blaine said nicely as he gently handled the girl's fragile arm. Blaine began to look at the arm. Something didn't look right. It was definitely broken. There was no question about that. But, what really concerned him was the bruises that were spread around the area that was injured. "Sydney can you tell how you hurt your arm?" Blaine asked. Once again the girl didn't speak.

"She was playing some stupid dancing video game in the living room and she slipped and fell on it." Her father told him.

"Well, Mr. Harper," Blaine began, taking another glance at Sydney's chart. "I need to take Sydney up and get that arm x-rayed."

"I want to go with her." the man said immediately.

"I'm sorry, but only medical professionals can be with the patient when doing x-rays. It's standard procedure. But, you're welcome to go to the cafeteria and grab something to eat and I'll let you know when she's finished." Mr. Harper seemed to be on edge. He absolutely did not want to leave his daughter. "I assure you sir, she's in good hands." Blaine added.

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as you're finished." Mr. Harper said to his daughter. Sydney nodded. Blaine helped her into a wheelchair and then began wheeling her down the hallway towards X-rays.

"So, Sydney," Blaine began. "What game were you playing when you broke your arm?" Blaine asked.

"I-It w-was Dance Dance Revolution." She said softly. "I slipped on the mat." Blaine noticed how rehearsed her answer sounded. When they got to x-rays, Blaine helped her up out of the chair. When she stood up, Blaine noticed more bruising up by her ribs. After putting a vest on her to protect her from the harmful effects of the x-ray machine, he took her x-rays and they were finished. But, Blaine wasn't ready to let her go just yet.

"I noticed some bruises on your ribs." Blaine said. "Can you tell me how you got them?"

"I fell down the stairs." Sydney replied.

"How did that happen?" Blaine asked softly.

"I just told you." Sydney snapped. "I'm clumsy. I fell." Blaine didn't want to push her anymore, because she was clearly getting upset. Blaine knew that something was wrong with this case. This little girl didn't fall down the stairs. Blaine knew that she was pushed, most likely by her father. Blaine brought Sydney back down to the ER and then went over to a nurse.

"Would you like me to tell the girl's father?" she asked.

"No." Blaine said immediately. "Just...not yet." He walked over to Kurt and tapped him.

"Oh, hey." Kurt said with a smile. "I hate the pit. I got a puker, drunk guy of course."

"I need your help." Blaine said. "I have a girl with what looks like a fractured or broken arm and she's got bruising all over her ribcage. She said she fell down the stairs."

"Maybe she did." Kurt said.

"You didn't see how her father was acting when I was examining her." Blaine said. "This poor girl looked so scared and he wouldn't let her talk. All of her answers were just so rehearsed."

"Wait, so you think that this little girl is being abused?" Kurt asked just to clarify. "Blaine, that's a really big accusation."

"Kurt, something in my gut is telling me that something isn't right." Blaine exclaimed.

"I don't know what to tell you. There's not a protocol for things like this." Kurt said.

"I'm just going to have to get her to tell me that truth." Blaine said. "I'm not going to let this man take her and hurt her again." he added not bothering to wait for a response from Kurt. He walked back over to Sydney's bedside and sat down.

"Sydney, honey, I need to know the truth about those bruises on your ribs and about your arm." Blaine said.

"You already know the truth." Sydney replied.

"Is someone hurting you?" Blaine asked again. He knew he was being forceful, but he wasn't going to let this little girl slip through his grasp.

"No." Sydney insisted. Blaine sighed and then placed his hand over the little girl's.

"Sydney, I know that you're scared and that maybe someone told you that it's not okay to tell the truth, but it is." Blaine said. "I'm here to help you. You can trust me."

"Do you promise?" she asked a tear nestled in the corner of her eye.

"I swear." Blaine said. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you."

"I-I didn't fall down the stairs." Sydney said. "My daddy pushed me and he b-broke my arm. But, he didn't mean it. Sometimes he just misses my mommy so much. So, he drinks and then he gets mean. But, afterwards he's really sorry." Sydney said. "He told me not to tell anyone about what really happened...or he'd do it again."

"Thank you." Blaine said. "Thank you for telling the truth." he added as he pulled Sydney into a hug.

"Hey! Let go of my daughter!" Blaine heard from behind him. He saw Sydney's father coming straight for him. In an instant, Blaine picked Sydney off of the bed and held her in his arms. "Put her down!" The man snarled. Blaine looked over to a nurse who stood nearby.

"Get security now." He mouthed to her. She nodded before scurrying away.

"Did you hear me?" Mr. Harper yelled again. "I said put her down."

"Sir, I need you to calm down." Blaine said in a calm voice.

"Calm down! You're stealing my daughter." The man yelled. "You've already stolen my wife! You can't have her too!" Blaine didn't know how to respond to that. Stole his wife? What was this guy talking about? Luckily, security arrived and took custody of Mr. Harper. Blaine, then, put Sydney down.

"Sydney, I have to ask. What was your mommy's name?" Blaine asked.

"I-I think her name was Anna." Sydney replied. "I was really little when she died." Blaine looked to the nurse and asked her to get Anna Harper's file. In that time, a social worker came and took Sydney. She would stay in the hospital for tonight, but tomorrow she would most likely end up in foster care. But, anything was better than being with an abusive parent. When Anna's file came, Blaine opened it. Inside it read: Anna Harper died February 23 of a cardiac tumor removal. Surgeon: Nicholas Anderson." Now it all made sense. Blaine looked so much like his father. It was no wonder Mr Harper had reacted like he did.

Regardless of the past, Blaine was glad that he had gotten Sydney out of that house. It was clear that her father needed help.

"Hey!" Kurt said as he walked up to him. "Seems like your gut was right."

"Yeah." Blaine said softly.

"But, how did you know?" Kurt asked. " I know that the physical evidence was there, but you knew from the moment you laid eyes on her."

"Past experience." Blaine replied simply. "Excuse me, I have to go and do something." he said before Kurt could reply. Kurt was left standing in the open hallway, trying to figure out what Blaine could have possibly meant. Had he dealt with a case like this before? Had Blaine himself been abused? Kurt just didn't know.

Blaine, on the other hand, made his way down to his father's office. If there was one thing that he had learned from Sydney's case, it was that blackmail was not something to live with. He didn't want to keep himself a secret any longer. That boy had hidden long enough. It was time for him to be out in the open. He knocked on his father's office door until he heard a soft "come in."

"Hey, Dad." Blaine said.

"Oh, hello son." Nicholas Anderson said with a smile.

"I-I have to tell you something." Blaine stuttered.

"Sure, son." Nicholas replied. "You can tell me anything."

"It's something that I've wanted t tell you for a long time, but I never had the courage." Blaine said. "Dad, I've never been happy being this person. I've never been able to love anyone because I couldn't love who - the people that I wanted to. What I guess...I'm trying to say is...Dad, I'm gay." Instantly, Blaine watched something change in his father's eyes. "Dad?" Blaine asked.

"Get out." Nicholas said.

"What?" Blaine asked, hurt by his father's words.

"I said get out!" Nicholas repeated. "And I don't just mean the hospital, I mean my house."

"Dad… I'm the same person that I've always been." Blaine insisted.

"No. You're not." Nicholas said. "Now get out. I've got a surgery from 10 to 12 tomorrow. You've got that long to pack your things and get out."

"Dad, please…"Blaine begged.

"I'm not going to say it again. Get out!" Nicholas roared. Blaine quickly ran out of his office. He couldn't believe he had just done that. Why did he believe his father would actually accept him? How could he have been so stupid? Blaine, after momentarily breaking down in the men's bathroom, went back to work. Anderson's weren't ones to show emotion in public,so he hid his feelings. When his shift was over, Blaine went home and packed his things. They would have to stay in his car for the time being. After packing, Blaine took a seat in the driver's seat off his car. He didn't have anywhere to go. He couldn't go to Kurt's. They were too new and Rachel couldn't know that they were together. He just didn't know what to do. Blaine ultimately decided to go back to the hospital. He stashed some of his stuff in his locker and the rest stayed in his car.

"Hey, Blaine, what are you doing here?" He heard from behind him. It was Cooper.

"I really didn't feel like going home." Blaine replied. "I'd rather just work."

"Well, okay. If you insist buddy." Cooper replied. "But, promise me you'll get someone sleep. Can't have a sleepy surgeon. That's just a recipe for disaster."

"I promise." Blaine said with a smile, before Cooper walked away. Blaine may have promised that he was going to get some sleep, but he didn't promise where he would do it. Honestly, Blaine didn't know. It could be an on-call room or maybe even the backseat of his car. Right now, those were the only options open to him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I was really busy this week, but I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Coming from a very privileged family, Blaine didn't realize how hard being on his own would be. It also didn't help that he had no where but his car and the hospital to even go. Blaine had always imagined that when he moved out, that it would be to an apartment, probably a crappy one. Everyone got a crappy apartment their first time around, but at least it would have been a place to stay, a place to call home. Truth be told, he should have moved out ages ago, but things happen and plans change. Blaine never thought that his plans would ever change to this though.

Blaine contemplated all of this as he stood in the shower in the hospital and tried to figure out what to do. He couldn't tell Kurt about this, that he was certain of. They had just started out. He couldn't possibly thrust his problems on Kurt like this. He could maybe get an apartment with his salary, but it would be pretty tight. Interns really do not make a lot of money. He really was just stuck. After grabbing a towel, Blaine stepped out of the shower and began to dry off. He pulled on a pair of fresh scrubs. He was lucky that he basically lived in scrubs and scrubs were free. After, he gelled his hair back and pulled on his white lab coat. Rounds were starting and Cooper would kill him if he was late. So, Blaine rushed down the hallway and caught up with the rest of his group.

"Where were you?" Kurt asked quietly as they walked.

"I was late." Blaine said immediately. "Car problems." All six of them walked into the first patients room.

"Dr. Anderson, you present." Cooper said. Blaine pulled the patient's chart from the bottom of the bed and looked at it.

"Albert Jacobs, 43, diagnosed with stage 4 liver cancer, and is waiting for a new liver." Blaine told the rest of the group.

"Yeah, how we doing on that?" The man asked. "I mean, being yellow was fun for a little, but it's getting old now." Cooper laughed.

"We're getting there Al." he replied. "Any day now, we'll be slicing you opened and putting a new liver into to you."

"Now that's what I like to hear." Al said with a smile.

"Blaine, you'll be in charge of Al's care today." Cooper told him. "The rest of you, we're moving on." As the rest of the group left, Blaine took a seat next to Al's bed.

"Okay Albert, I'm going to take some blood just to make sure you're in good shape for when we get a call about a new liver for you." Blaine said.

"Sure kid." Al replied. "But, seriously, call me Al. I hate the name Albert. I mean what were my parents thinking naming me that?" Blaine laughed as he pushed the needle into Al's arm.

"Well if it makes you feel better my name is Blaine." he told the man.

"Oh, that is a weird one." Al replied. "Can't even make a nickname out of that one."

"No you can not." Blaine replied slipping the needle out of Al's arm.

"So what's your story?" Al asked.

"My story?" Blaine asked. "What story?"

"Come on doc." Al said. "Everyone's got a story. Why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to help people." Blaine replied. "Being a doctor is in my blood. Why are you here?" Blaine asked. Al got quiet.

"Few years back, I got laid off and my best friend became my bottle of beer." Al said. "I had a wife and two kids. I haven't talked to them in years. My son's 21 and in college. My baby girl is graduating from high school this year." he told Blaine sadly.

"Well, this new liver can be a second chance." Blaine told him. "Call them and talk to them. You'll never know what they think,unless you try to reach out to them."

"Yeah...you're right doc." Al replied.

"Well I'm going to take this blood down to the lab and make sure you're all set for your second chance." Blaine told him.

"Have fun doc!" Al called before Blaine left, which made him smile. He loved getting patients like Al. Even though their prognosis may be bad, they're still remained so hopeful and happy. Blaine handed the blood work into the lab and much to his surprise, Kurt was behind him when he turned around.

"Whoa, didn't mean to scare you." Kurt laughed. "I'm dropping off blood work too."

"It's okay." Blaine replied. "I just didn't see you. Get anything good today?" he asked, hoping to keep the conversation related to work.

"Nah, I'm just working the pit." Kurt replied. "Maybe I'll get lucky and get a big trauma."

"You never know." Blaine replied hopefully.

"So, I was thinking, maybe we should go somewhere tonight." Kurt said hesitantly. "I mean, we've never actually been on a date...just got drunk and had sex in my bed."

"I- I don't know." Blaine replied. "I would love to, but I don't know how long I'll have to be with this patient. You know, Dr. Anderson will probably make me say all night and wait for UNOS to call." Blaine said, when suddenly his phone began to vibrate.

"Looks like they're calling you now." Kurt said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." Blaine said with a smile. "I have to take this." he added before hurrying away to answer. The person at UNOS told him that their was a liver for Al just an hour away. Blaine was thrilled. He went and told Cooper the good news and then he got to tell Al.

"Hey doc!" Al said brightly when he walked in.

"I've got some news." Blaine said. "We found you a liver!" Al's face lit up with joy.

"Really?" Al exclaimed. "Like today is actually the day?"

"Yup." Blaine replied, beaming with joy.

"Wow…" Al said softly. "I never thought I'd see this day." he added, his voice a little choked up.

"Is there anyone you want to call?" Blaine prompted. "Give them a chance Al. They might surprise you."

"You can try." Al said. "I don't know what they'll say, but you can try." Blaine smiled.

"I'll come back and get you prepped later." Blaine said. "I have some phone calls to make." he said. Blaine went out to the nurses station and was just about to call Al's family when Cooper walked by.

"I'm going to get the liver." Cooper said. "You're in charge of Al. He better be alive when I get back, got it little brother?"

"Got it." Blaine replied. "Don't worry, he will be." Blaine mumbled as he watched Cooper walked out to the ambulance with his cooler to carry the liver back. Then, he took a seat in one of the chairs and dialed the number listed in Al's file for his wife.

"Hello," Blaine heard over the phone.

"Yes, is this Donna Jacobs?" he asked.

"Yes, may I ask who is speaking?" she replied.

"My name is Dr. Anderson at New York Memorial Hospital and I'm one of your ex-husbands doctors." Blaine told her.

"Wait? Why is my ex-husband in the hospital?" the woman asked frantically.

"Ma'am, he has stage 4 liver cancer and needs a new liver, but I'm happy to tell you we found him one." Blaine told her. "He asked me to call you and see if you would come out here."

"I-I don't know…" Donna replied.

"Mrs. Jacobs, Al told me about his past," Blaine said. "I know that what he must have done back then was awful, but he just wants a chance to apologize and start over. Just give him that chance."

"Fine." She told him. "I'll come with my children, but I can't promise that we'll stay. Neither of my children are very happy with their father."

"All Al asks is that he gets an opportunity to talk to them." Blaine reassured her. "I'll see you soon Mrs. Jacobs." he added before hanging. Blaine felt incredibly accomplished and happy for Al. He was going to get his second chance and see his family. Suddenly, he felt his pager go off. It was Al.

"No, no!" Blaine said as he sprint from the nurses station down to Al's room. He wasn't breathing and his stats were dropping fast. "I need a crash cart in here now!" Blaine yelled. He began to perform CPR as a few nurses raced in with a crash cart. Blaine quickly took it from them and rubbed the two paddles together. "Clear!" he yelled as he pressed them down onto Al's chest, but nothing happened. "Come on Al! Clear!" Blaine tried again, but it was no use, Al was gone. "Time of 4:24" Blaine said sadly as he set the paddles down before leaving the room. How could this have happened? He was fine. He was getting a second chance. Now, Blaine had to call Cooper and tell him, which was absolutely terrifying. He dialed Cooper's cell number and waited as it rang.

"What is it Blaine?" Cooper asked.

"We won't be needing that liver." Blaine said. "He coded. I did CPR and I shocked him twice, but his heart had just worked too hard."

"Shit…" Cooper muttered. "He was a good guy."

"I know." Blaine replied. "Now, I have to tell his family."

"His family?" Cooper asked. "What family?"

"He asked me to call them." Blaine said. "They should be here any moment."

"Good luck. I'll be back soon." Cooper said before hanging up. Out of the corner of Blaine's eye, he caught the glimpse of a woman and two teenage children and he heard her ask for Dr Anderson. Blaine figured that she must be Al's ex-wife. He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder, "Mrs Jacobs?" he asked.

"You must be the doctor I spoke to on the phone." She replied.

"Yes, I am." Blaine said. "Can you come and talk with me for a few minutes, all of you." He led them over to the waiting area and they all took a seat. "Your father and ex-husband was doing remarkably well, but he…" Blaine paused. He had never told a family that their loved one had passed away. This was hard. "His heart failed just a few minutes ago. I did CPR and we shocked him twice...we did everything we could. I'm so sorry."

"He's dead." Mrs Jacobs said. Blaine didn't know if it was really a question or she just needed to say it, so he just nodded his head.

"You can see him." Blaine said. "If you want to."

"I want to see him." Al's daughter, Bethany said jumping in."

"Me too." His son, Robert added.

"You guys sure?" Mrs Jacobs' asked her children. Both teenagers nodded their heads. Blaine lead them down to Al's room where he still was.

"Oh daddy…" Bethany cried as she raced to her dad's side. Robert stayed frozen at the door like he couldn't believe that this was really happening.

"For the record, he loved all three of you." Blaine said. "He was proud of both of you and he wanted more than anything to get a chance to talk you again. I'll give your some time alone with him" Blaine said stepping out of the room. Blaine walked down the supply closet and went inside. He took that moment to let out a deep sigh and a single tear rolled down his cheek. If there was one thing he had learned from Al was that second chances don't wait around. You have to take risks and put yourself out there if you want to get anywhere or for life to get better. So, that night after work was over, Blaine drove over to Kurt's apartment. He stood outside the door for a minute just working up the courage to knock. Finally, he did and the door opened to reveal Kurt.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked as he shut the door and went into the hallway. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I need to talk to you." Blaine said. "I-I told my dad, about me being gay."

"Blaine, that's wonderful." Kurt interjected.

"He kicked me out." Blaine told him. Instantly, Kurt's face dropped.

"When did you tell him?" he asked.

"About two weeks ago." Blaine replied.

"You've been living...where have you been living?" Kurt asked confused.

"My car and the hospital." Blaine told him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt sighed.

"I didn't want to scare you away and it was my problem." Blaine said. "But, I've realized that I have no other options, so I begging you to-"

"Stop." Kurt said. "You don't have to beg. Blaine, I care so much for you. Of course you can move in. I'll talk to Rachel and make sure she keeps us quiet. Now, come here." Kurt added as he extended his arms towards Blaine. Blaine hugged him back and nestled his face into Kurt's shoulder. "We'll figure something out." Kurt reassured him. And, Blaine believed him. Kurt was his second chance and Blaine had just taken the first step on his road to happiness.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I'm not updating more often. I'm pretty busy with school and other activities. Spring is too busy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Light shone through the windows in Kurt's bedroom as night changed into morning. Kurt slowly opened his eyes and looked to the beautiful man lying beside him. Waking up today felt so different from the day just a few weeks ago. They were together. It wasn't just some fling. Kurt knew, even though this was only the beginning of their relationship that he cared about Blaine so much and that he couldn't imagine his life without him. Before pulling back the covers, Kurt pressed a gentle kiss to Blaine's temple. Then, he slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake up Blaine, and wandered into the kitchen. Kurt was praying that Rachel wasn't up yet, but unfortunately she was. She sat at the table with her usual cup of coffee and stared at Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"What are you doing?" Rachel questioned.

"Getting coffee before work." Kurt put simply. "... and trying not to kill you." he muttered as he turned around to face the coffee pot.

"I know that Blaine is in your room." Rachel stated.

"And?" Kurt replied.

"Stop screwing the bosses son to get special treatment." Rachel said nastily. "That's just a new kind of desperate." Kurt was shocked at what had come out of her mouth. Even for Rachel, that was mean.

"For your information Rachel, I am not getting any special treatment and I'm not _screwing_ Blaine." Kurt said. "The fact that you automatically assume that, just highlights your own insecurities because we all know that you're not at the top of this program like you hoped you'd be. So if you don't mind, stay out of my business." he spat out before grabbing his coffee cup and heading back to his room. When he got back in and shut the door, Kurt felt like he was going to explode. What gave her the audacity to talk to him like that?

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked sleepily from the bed where he was just waking up.

"Nothing, just Rachel being her typical bitchy self." Kurt huffed out.

"She doesn't want me here, does she?" Blaine asked softly.

"I want you here." Kurt replied.

"That's not what I asked." Blaine told him.

"Look, it doesn't matter what Rachel says. I pay half of the rent and I say that you can stay here." Kurt huffed out impatiently.

"Come 'ere." Blaine said as he sat up with arms outstretched. Kurt set the coffee cup on the nightstand and then walked over and sat down cuddled in Blaine's arms.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're very cute when you're angry?" Blaine laughed.

"Only you." Kurt said as he pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips. "Now, come on, we're going to be late for work." he added pressing another quick kiss onto Blaine's lips before standing up and heading into the bathroom. Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt leave. How had he gotten so lucky? Kurt truly was the nicest man he had ever met. Blaine went to his bag and grabbed his pair of scrubs and pulled them on. Then, he pulled out his last bottle of hair gel and shook it until a small dollop of it came out of the bottle. Blaine frowned, this wasn't going to last him the week, but it was all he had, so he put it onto his head. After, Blaine compulsively grabbed his bags and went into the hallway.

"What are you doing with your stuff?" Kurt asked, already dressed in his scrubs.

"I-uh…" Blaine stuttered.

"Is this your way of telling me you don't want to live here?" Kurt asked with a smile. "Because I'm not accepting that."

"No..it was just a force of habit." Blaine replied. He walked back into Kurt's bedroom and placed his bags on Kurt's bed. "Are you ready to go?" Kurt nodded and linked hands with Blaine, who looked around nervously.

"She already left. You don't have to be nervous." Kurt told him. Blaine let out a sigh of relief and walked downstairs with Kurt. "Normally, Rachel and I carpool to work, but seeing as she's not too happy with me…" Kurt trailed off.

"We can take my car." Blaine said. "I'm sorry...about how it looks." Blaine opened the car door and Kurt looked into the backseat. There were mounds out clothes and other items strewn across the backseat. Kurt wondered exactly how long Blaine had been living out of his car.

"Don't be sorry." Kurt said. "I don't see anything wrong with it." Blaine smiled back at Kurt and then went around and got in the driver's side. Fifteen minutes later, they were at the hospital and walked to rounds.

"Does your brother know that your dad kicked you out?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"No, and I'd like it to stay that way." Blaine replied. "He hasn't figured it out yet."

"But Blaine-" Kurt pushed.

"No, Kurt. That's the way I want it. Don't push me into something I don't want to do." Blaine said softly.

"Okay, if that's really what you want." Kurt said. They walked to rounds where the rest of their group was waiting with Dr. Anderson. Rachel gave them both a glare before turning back towards her clipboard.

"Nice of you two to join us." Dr. Anderson said.

"Sorry sir." Kurt replied. Dr. Anderson gave both of them a look before starting rounds. At the end, Blaine was pulled onto a surgery while Kurt was put in the pit.

"You're so lucky." Kurt groaned. "You get to cut open some guys chest while I get the flu infested population of New York."

"Correction, I get to watch Cooper cut open a guy's chest." Blaine told him. "At least you get to practice medicine."

"Yeah,yeah, whatever." Kurt laughed. "Just go to your big fancy surgery."

"I will." Blaine replied, a smirk across his face. Kurt just shook his head as he went into the pit.

"Hey you," Kurt heard. "Bed four is all yours." the nurse said as she thrust the chart into his hands.

"Great." Kurt sighed as he walked over to the bed. Sitting on the bed was a teenage girl and her mother stood right next to her.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Hummel." Kurt said. "What seem to be the problem?"

"My-my daughter...she needs a pregnancy test." the mother said softly, almost as if someone heard it that ultimate shame would fall upon her. The girl just looked down at her feet as she kicked them back and forth.

"We can do that." Kurt said with a smile. "I'll go get the test and be right back." Kurt walked over to the supply closet and grabbed a blood test kit.

"Will it hurt?" the girl asked. Before Kurt got the chance to answer her mother jumped in.

"It'll be nothing compared to the pain you'll feel during labor if you're actually pregnant." the woman shot at her daughter.

"It'll just be a little prick and then you're all done." Kurt told her, before pushing the needle into her arm and letting the blood flow into the vial.

"When will we know the results?" the mother asked.

"It'll take the lab about an hour to process this." Kurt replied.

"An hour?" the woman exclaimed. "You can pee on a stick and know if five minutes."

"Well, these results aren't an emergency, so emergent cases take precedence." Kurt explained. The mother sighed.

"Well, it looks like we're going to miss you brother's lacrosse tournament." she said. "I have to go and call your father." The girl watched her mother walk away and Kurt could see the tension drip from her shoulders.

"I'm sorry about her." the girl said.

"That's okay. I didn't get a chance to ask you your name." Kurt said.

"It's Addison." she said softly. "I'm not a slut." she added.

"I didn't say you were." Kurt replied.

"The condom broke. It was my first time. We were trying to be safe." Addison said. "He-he's a really nice guy."

"So, if you are pregnant,what are you going to do?" Kurt asked her.

"I don't know." She sighed. "I'm sure my mother will want me to have an abortion."

"But, what do you want?" Kurt asked. "This will be your baby, not hers."

"I-I…" Addison stuttered, but didn't get a chance to reply because her mother came back.

"Are you still drawing her blood?" She asked impatiently. "Is this like your first day?"

"No, and I'm all finished." Kurt said as he pressed a cotton ball to Addison's skin and pressed a band-aid over it. "I'll go put these in the lab." He walked down the hallway and groaned when he saw Rachel at the lab too. With a frown he handed the blood into the technician.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Sad because you can't spend all day in the OR with the bosses son. I guess Dr. Anderson can see through a little slut act because I'm in the OR and you're not."

"I already told you…" Kurt began.

"I know what you told me." Rachel butted in. "but I also know what I know." she added before walking away. Kurt growled before walking back to the pit. He stitched up a few cuts and set a broken arm before he was paged back to the lab to get the results. When he reached the lab, he pulled the manila folder out of the tray and opened it up. The read down the paper until he came to one word...pregnant.

"Shit." Kurt muttered. He walked back down to the pit to bed 4 where Addison and her mom were.

"Finally." her mother exclaimed. "What are the results?"

"Addison...is pregnant." Kurt said.

"Great, this is just great." her mother said. "I need someone to take care of this, right now."

"Mom!" Addison exclaimed.  
"No, Addison." her mother yelled back. "You are getting this abortion. I'm not going to have you ruin your life before it begins all over some boy." Addison went quiet and Kurt felt bad for her. But, then she spoke up.

"No." Addison said.

"What was that?" her mother asked.

"I said no." Addison repeated. "For years, you have treated me like a child when I'm not a baby anymore. I'm not doing this for Ben. I'm doing this for me. This is my baby and I won't let you touch it. This is my decision and I'm choosing to have this baby. That is final." she said. "Now, you can either kick me out and I'll go live with Ben or you can be my mom and help me." Kurt was astonished and so was her mother. This quiet young girl had gotten the courage to stand up for herself and Kurt couldn't even do it himself.

"Fine," Addison's mother replied. "I'm not happy about this, but if your mind is settled, I guess I can't change it."

"I suppose you're free to go." Kurt said. "If you need names of obstetricians, you can ask one of our nurses." he said. Addison gathered her coat and followed her mother, but first stopped and gave Kurt a hug.

"Thank you." She said. "For giving me the confidence to stand up for myself and for my baby."

"You're very welcome, sweetheart." Kurt replied. Addison gave him one last smile before running off after her mother. Kurt thought about Addison all day. When he was getting ready to go home, Blaine came into the locker room.

"I thought I'd never see you again." he laughed. "I'll wait and then we can go home together."

"I actually got asked to scrub in on an aneurysm." Blaine said. "I'm going to stay and then sleep in an on-call room. You can head home."

"Blaine, I told you it's fine that you're staying with me." Kurt told him. "Don't sleep at the hospital."

"I know that. I'm doing this because it's a good opportunity and I want to stay." Blaine repeated. "I need to go and scrub in. I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt knew what Blaine had said, but it wasn't true. Blaine didn't like to make people mad and Rachel was clearly mad. Well you know what? Not having his boyfriend sleeping in the same bed as him made Kurt mad. he stomped out to the car and drove home. When he got home, he found Rachel sitting on the couch with a box of chinese food watching TV.

"Where's the bosses son?" She asked snarkily.

"Shut up." Kurt yelled. "You want the truth. Fine. Blaine and I have slept together."

"I knew it." She shot back.

"It's because we're boyfriends. Yeah, we care about each other. I didn't want some special advantage over everyone else." Kurt told her. "And the reason why Blaine is here is because his father kicked him out. He hadn't told him that he was gay. But, he did it for me. So, even if he and his father were talking, I don't think that it would be me getting any special treatment."

"Kurt, I-I'm sorry. I didn't know." Rachel stuttered out.

"You didn't ask." He shot back before going to him room. After getting ready for bed, he settled underneath the covers. Although one side of his bed was cold, there was warmth in his chest. Kurt was proud of himself for standing up for he and Blaine. There would be many other people who would try to tear them apart and now Kurt knew that he was strong enough to ever let that happen.


	9. Chapter 8

Ever since Blaine and Kurt had started dating, they've loved being in this relatively isolated bubble. Of course, Santana and Rachel knew, but surprisingly neither of them had said a thing to anyone. Kurt loved waking up next to Blaine. His head was akways nestled into Kurt's armpit with his arm draped over his stomach. He loved walking into the kitchen after work and finding Blaine cooking him a nice meal. Because, truthfully, Kurt Hummel's diet would consist of only takeout if Blaine hadn't moved in. But it still felt like something was missing in their relationship.

Kurt had been out of the closet for a while. Sure, it had been hell during high school, but Kurt was out and he was proud. Blaine, on the other hand, wasn't even really out of the closet. He never had to deal with the taunting and teasing, but Kurt knew that the whispers and the gossip of the hospital would be much worse on Blaine than it would on him. Unfortunately, that's just another way that a hospital is just like high school. But, that was what Kurt wanted. He wanted to be able to kiss Blaine and hold his hand in public like any other couple could. So, he decided to bring it up.

They were getting ready for work and Kurt gently slipped his arms around Blaine's waist. "Well, hello to you." Blaine laughed. "Was there something you needed?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you." Kurt said with a smile on his face.

"Sure, love, anything." Blaine replied. Kurt took a breath and then took Blaine's hands into his own.

"I want us to "come out of the closet" in a sense." Kurt said which earned him a strange look from Blaine. "I want us to be able to be us at the hospital. I don't want to hide anymore. I want to be able to do this." Kurt said before pressing a kiss to Blaine's lips and then continued to kiss Blaine's neck.

"Kurt- Kurt stop!" Blaine said Kurt stopped kissing him and pulled away. "I don't know if I want that."

"You don't want to be seen dating me?" Kurt asked.

"No, no that's not it." Blaine clarified.

"Then, what?" Kurt asked. Blaine sighed.

"I already get enough stares being the chief's son." Blaine said. "I don't want to be the chief's gay son."

"But Blaine, that's who you are!" Kurt said. "He is your father and you're gay! They're facts about you."

"I don't want to be defined by just those two things." Blaine retorted. "You keep talking about being us, but that's not what everyone is going to think. I'm going to always be the chief's son. That's all I'll ever be to those people. So, if I can save myself from some looks, I want to do that. I don't think there's anything wrong with wanting to keep my personal life out of work."

"It's not that you want to keep it out of work Blaine." Kurt yelled back. "You're fine kissing me in empty supply closets. That's still in work. You just don't want to have to face everyone." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You know what...you can go with Rachel to work because I'm leaving." Blaine said before he grabbed his keys and his bags and practically ran out of the door. Kurt sighed.

"Well that went well." Kurt mumbled.

"Trouble in lovebird land?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

"Just take me to work." Kurt growled as he stormed out of the apartment and down to Rachel car to head to work.

When Blaine got to work, he was still so angry at Kurt. Luckily, he didn't have much time to think about his anger because a gurney was rushed into the ER right past Blaine. Cooper was wheeling the gurney in with the paramedics.

"Blaine! Come and help me!" He called. Blaine threw down his bag and quickly pulled on trauma gown before going into the trauma room where Cooper and the patient were.

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

"Construction accident." Cooper replied. "A steel beam fell on his leg, while he was using a chainsaw. Not the best combination." Blaine watched as Cooper undid the bloody bandages wrapped around the man's leg. Cooper took one look and scowled.

"Shit." he mumbled.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"It's completely mangled. There isn't anything we can do, but amputate." Cooper replied. "Jenny, call down to OR 1 and tell them to prep for an amputation."

"Right away Dr. Anderson." The nurse said before rushing out of the room to call the OR.

"Wait? That's it." Blaine asked. "He just loses his leg?"

"Blaine, sometimes we just can't fix something." Cooper said. "You're welcome to scrub in and watch though."

"Fine." Blaine sighed. After they got the all clear, Blaine and Cooper went down to the OR and amputated the man's leg.

"You can do post-ops on him." Cooper told Blaine.

"Gee thanks." Blaine said.

"Hey, don't sass me little brother." Cooper said. "I may be your brother, but I'm your resident too." Blaine nodded and followed the man down to the his room and waited for him to wake. About twenty minutes after his surgery, the man woke up.

"Where am I?" the man asked.

"You're at New York Memorial Hospital." Blaine told him. "You were in an accident, Edward." Blaine added looking at his chart. The man, still very out of it reached down and felt his newly cut stump.

"W-where's my leg?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, that damage to your was so severe that we couldn't save it." Blaine told the man."

"I have one leg." Edward said, his face in absolute terror.

"Hey, I know that this is going to be a big change, but there are great prosthetics out there." Blaine offered. The man nodded his head,but didn't look up.

"Can I have a few minutes along?" Edward asked.

"Sure." Blaine replied. "I'll be right out at the nurse station if you need." Blaine left Edwards' room and went to the nurses station. He couldn't help but feel bad for this man. He was obviously just devastated. But, like they say "Time heals all wounds". Time was all that Edward needed.

However, two weeks passed and they fitted Edward with a prosthetic leg, but he refused to use it. Eventually, Cooper came to Blaine to get him to fix the problem.

'You know Edward best, you have to get him out of here." Cooper said.

"The man doesn't want to get better. What can I do?" Blaine exclaimed.

"Make him want to get better. That actually is part of your job. That is part of taking care of this patient." Cooper told him before heading in a different direction to help another patient. Blaine took a deep breath before going down to Edwards' room.

"Hey Eddie, it's time to practice walking." He said in a cheery voice.

"I don't want to." Edward mumbled as he rolled over to face the opposite wall.

"Come on Eddie, you have to at least try." Blaine prompted as he walked over to the bed with the prosthetic leg. He tried pulling back Edward's covers, but he snatched them out of Blaine's hands.

"Just leave me alone!" Edward yelled. "I don't want to go out and walk! I don't want people to stare at me like I'm some kind of freak! Just get out! Get out!" he yelled. Blaine dropped the leg onto the chair and then left the room, but something stopped him. He became a doctor because he wanted to help people, through any way possible. He wasn't going to let Edward give up. He walked back in and thrust the leg into Edward's' hands.

"Didn't I tell you to get out?" Edward growled.

"Get up." Blaine said. "Get up! Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get up, get better and go and live your live."

"I don't want people staring at me!" Edward insisted.

"Screw them!" Blaine said. "So what if they stare. Their opinions don't matter. Go and get better for yourself so you can be happy. I've gotten to know you over the past two weeks and you don't to spend the rest of your life in this hospital. So, just put the leg pm and stand up." Edward stared at Blaine for a moment before reluctantly slipped the leg on and fastened the straps. Blaine smiled and reached out a hand towards him.

"On three, 1...2...3…" Blaine said and Edward stood up slowly. They started walking slowly and went out into the hallway. Nurses who had cared for him had smiled as he walked down the hallway. The smile on Edward's face was priceless. He was happier than he had been in weeks. After taking two laps around the hospital, Edward let go Blaine's arm and started walking by himself.

"Alright Mr, You've done enough walking for today. It's time to go back to your room." Blaine said.

"I can do it." Edward said with a smile. He began walking down the hallway and into his room. Blaine smiled at Edward's new found confidence and he realized something. The advice that he had given Edward was what he really should have told himself. Blaine realized that he shouldn't care what other people thought. He loved Kurt and Kurt made him happy. He needed to be out in the open with him. He needed to finally walk out of his little room.

Blaine decided that he needed to prove that he was truly ready to Kurt. He went into the pit and saw Kurt at the nurse's station filling out paperwork.

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned as he watched Blaine rush over to him. Blaine pulled him into his arms and dipped him back and kissed him in front of everybody.

"Wow…" Kurt breathed out.

"You wanted us to be out in the open." Blaine said. "How was that?" he asked.

"It's a start." Kurt laughed and so did Blaine. Sure, everyone had seen and had stared at them, but who cares. They were both happy. It didn't matter what anyone else thought.


	10. Chapter 9

Intern year was probably the hardest of them all. You're just learning and adjusting to really being a doctor and to your new environment. But, the hardest part of it is the extreme workload. Every week day, every weekend, you are constantly on-call, not to mention constantly exhausted. Sleep is a very hard thing to come by during intern year, but Kurt and Blaine always seemed to manage to find just a little bit.

They were currently in the on-call room cuddled against one another, fully dressed in their scrubs, catching up on some much needed sleep. "God, when are we going to be able to do this in our own apartment? I feel like I haven't slept at home in like a week." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's side.

"Me either." Blaine said in agreement. "Not that I mind this though." he said with a laugh. Kurt smiled and snuggled himself further under the covers and into Blaine's side.

"Stop talking," Kurt said playfully. "If we actually want to get any sort of sleep, we better start now." Almost if on cue, both of their pagers and cell phones went off.

"See, you jinxed it." Blaine pouted as he and Kurt sat up. Kurt picked up his phone and looked. It was an email from Cooper.

"It's our schedule for the next few days." Kurt said scrolling down the email. "No way! I've got off on Christmas Eve!" he exclaimed.

"You do not!" Blaine said in disbelief. He grabbed his phone and clicked on the email from Cooper. He scrolled down and found that he was off too. "I'm off too!" Blaine cried happily.

"This is amazing." Kurt said walking towards Blaine and giving him a kiss on the lips. "Our first Christmas together and we can actually celebrate it like normal people. We got so lucky."

"Yeah, really lucky." Blaine said with a laugh as he looked at the message at the end of his email which said, "Merry Christmas little brother."

"Well, we better get to work." Kurt said. "We have off in just a few days." he added with a devilish smirk before leaving the on-call room with Blaine behind him.

Three days later on Christmas Eve, Kurt and Blaine woke up nestled in each others arms in their own apartment for once. It was quiet. Rachel who hadn't been lucky enough to get off already went into work. "Good morning." Kurt said sweetly kissing Blaine's lips. Blaine sleepily opened up his eyes and looked back at Kurt.

"...morning." he mumbled sleepily.

"It's Christmas Eve." Kurt said with a smile. "And we don't have to work." Blaine smiled back in return. "I think I'll make us some eggnog." Kurt said, as he tried to get out of bed. Almost instantly he felt Blaine's hands pulling on his stomach and making him fall back into bed.

"Don't leave!" Blaine whined. "It's cold out there."

"You're such a dork." Kurt laughed. "If you release me I can go and turn up the heat before you have to get out of bed." he bargained.

"Fine, the prisoner is released." Blaine replied.

"Oh, now I'm a prisoner." Kurt teased as he walked out of their bedroom and into the kitchen where the thermostat was. He turned the dial up a few degrees and happened to glance out the window. "Oh, it's trying to snow!" Kurt exclaimed loud enough for Blaine to hear. "We're going to have a white Christmas." Still excited from the snow, Kurt happily pulled out a pot and began preparing the eggnog, humming Christmas songs as he worked. Fifteen minutes later, Blaine in his long sleeve t-shirt and fleece pajama pants lumbered out of bed and into the kitchen. He came up behind Kurt and slipped his own arm's through Kurt's before nestling his chin into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt smiled and nestled his head closer to Blaine's as he stirred the eggnog in the pot.

"That smells good." Blaine said softly as he breathed in the aroma. "I've never had eggnog before."

"Really? Never?" Kurt exclaimed. "At my house, it's practically a tradition."

"Christmas was never really a big holiday at my house." Blaine confessed. "Dad was always at work and no family really came around. It was quiet."

"Well, allow my to present your first cup of eggnog." Kurt said handing him a mug. "There's usually alcohol in there, but seeing as how were still technically on-call I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"I think drunk surgeons could be kind of fun." Blaine laughed.

"For who?" Kurt exclaimed. "We'd end up killing the patient most likely and knowing you, you'd probably slice your own hand open with a scalpel."

"I resent that!" Blaine said. "I'm still pretty coordinated when I'm drunk."

"Blaine, the first night we slept together, you tripped over your own feet and got stuck in your shirt when you tried to take it off. I had to help you." Kurt pointed out.

"Point taken." Blaine said in defeat. "So, what should we do today?"

"You know, we still don't have a christmas tree." Kurt said. "I know Rachel is Jewish and has her candle thingy, but I want a Christmas tree."

"Well, then I think we need a Christmas tree." Blaine replied with a smile. The two of them got dressed and then left the apartment hand in hand as they walked down to the corner where a guy was still selling Christmas trees. Luckily, it wasn't very far.

The bad news was the only tree left was pretty pitiful. It was very small and it's branches were placed sporadically making it look very patchy. "Well, it's not the nicest tree in the world…" Kurt grimaced.

"Hey, think of it like this." Blaine said. "It's like our patient. It's our job to make it better. With a few ornaments and lights, I think this tree will look amazing." Kurt smiled. It was always like Blaine to be this optimistic. They bought the tree and then lugged it back to their apartment and set it up in Kurt's room. That way, Rachel couldn't complain about it. After getting the tree on it's stand, Kurt went to his closet and grabbed a box filled with christmas lights and ornaments. Together, they decorated the tree, taking the time to look at each and every ornament.

"Aww, Kurt is this you?" Blaine asked as he picked up a handmade ornament with a picture of Kurt from when he was just a child.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled. "That's from kindergarten."

"You were adorable." Blaine said. "You still are." Kurt blushed as he hung another ornament.

"Well, I'm going to leave you to finish this tree and I'm going to start our early dinner." Blaine said. "because I am cooking for you."

"You cook?" Kurt asked in disbelief with a laugh.

"Oh Mr. Hummel, there are so many things you don't know about me." Blaine said as he closed the door of Kurt's bedroom. Kurt laughed. He loved getting to be with Blaine and just Blaine. They just got along so well. Even though they had only been dating for a few months, it felt like years. Kurt, however, couldn't help but feel a bit homesick. He missed his Dad and his stepmom Carole back in Lima and his brother, Finn too. The family hadn't gotten to have too many Christmas' together and Kurt felt a bit left out. But, he pushed that feeling away and decided to just focus on being with Blaine. He finished decorating the tree and the flopped down on the bed and turned on the television. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

When Kurt woke up, it was to the sound of music blaring in the kitchen. Kurt yawned and pushed himself off the bed and went into the kitchen. He found Blaine stirring a pot of what looked like pasta as Mariah Carey's "All I Want for Christmas is You." Kurt laughed as Blaine bobbed along with the music while simultaneously stirring the pot. Eventually, Blaine noticed Kurt standing by the wall and came towards him singing into a spoon, which made Kurt laugh hysterically. Blaine held out his hand and pulled Kurt into the kitchen and grabbed another spoon for him to sing into. They twirled around the kitchen as the music continued to play. When the song was over, the two of them were practically out of breath.

"I- I didn't know you could sing." Kurt panted.

"Me? How about you?" Blaine said. "You hit all of the notes that only Mariah Carey can hit! There called Mariah notes for a reason because she's the only one that can hit them, but you did!"

"I was in glee club in high school, but that's really all." Kurt confessed.

"Well, that must have been one hell of a glee club with you on there team." Blaine said as he drained the water from the pot and then poured the pasta into two bowls. Then, he walked over and placed them onto the table. "I present pasta a'la Blaine." he said.

"Whoa, so gourmet." Kurt laughed placing two glasses of water onto the table. They both sat down the table and ate their pasta happily. When, they were finished, they washed the dishes together.

"Wow, it's really snowing out there." Kurt said looking at the little white snowflakes falling from the sky.

"I hope it doesn't get too hard." Blaine said. "Then they'll be sure to call us in."

"Me too." Kurt said as he put the last dish away. "What now?" he asked.

'I was thinking we could watch a movie and…" Blaine said moving towards the fridge. "...have a little desert." he added pulling out a carton of cookie dough ice cream.

"I think that sounds perfect." Kurt said with a smirk. He went into the living room popped "Elf" in the DVD player as Blaine sat down on couch with a carton of ice cream and two spoons and spread a fleece blanket over himself. Then, Kurt went and plopped down on Blaine lap and pulled the blanket over both of them and nestled himself into Blaine's chest. The opening credits of "Elf" began to play and Blaine opened the ice cream and began to eat.

"Aren't you going to have some ice cream?" Blaine asked.

"I can't take my arms out from under the blanket. It's too cold." Kurt whined.

"Here." Blaine said as he held out a spoonful of ice cream and pushed it towards Kurt's mouth. Kurt immediately opened his mouth and ate the ice cream. They watched the movie and by the end, both of them were getting pretty tired. Kurt, just because he could, leaned over and pressed a kiss onto Blaine's lips.

'You taste like vanilla." Kurt giggled.

"Oh really?" Blaine asked. "I wonder what you taste like?"

"I think you should find out." Kurt said with a smirk as Blaine leaned in and began to kiss him passionately, only for both of their pagers to go off.

'Really?" Blaine moaned. Kurt stood up and grabbed his own and read it.

"The storm was upgraded to a blizzard. They need us at the hospital." Kurt said.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted." Blaine said.

'Yup, Merry Christmas to us." Kurt said placing one last peck on Blaine's lips before going to change into a fresh pair of scrubs and head into work.


	11. Chapter 10

Getting to the hospital was easier said than done considering there truly was a blizzard happening outside. The snow was so coming down so fast that you could barely see five feet in front of the car.

"Are they seriously making us come in?" Kurt sighed exasperated. "If we're not careful, we're going to be the ones in the ER."

"I'm being careful." Blaine assured him. "And, we're almost there." He continued to drive, trying desperately to see through the snow, when he saw a man in all black waving his arms frantically, but no one seemed to be stopping. "Do you think we should stop?" Blaine asked.

"He looks desperate and we are doctors." Kurt said. Blaine nodded his head and pulled over to the side of the road. Now he could see that the man wasn't alone. There was a van pulled over next to him. Kurt and Blaine stepped out of the car and instantly the man was next to them.

"Oh god, thank you so much for stopping." the man said. "My wife, she needs help."

"Okay, sir." Kurt said. "We're both doctors and we can help you."

"How could we get more lucky?" The man said with a smile. "God is on our side tonight. My wife is in the car." he added before running over to the door. Kurt and Blaine followed behind him. When the man opened the door, neither Blaine nor Kurt expected to see a woman moaning in pain as she clutched her large distended stomach.

"My contractions are one minute apart. This baby is coming now." She sobbed. Kurt and Blaine looked at one another. Neither one of them knew what to do.

"Please, help her." the man begged. Kurt jumped in and got down in front of the woman. "Blaine, I need you to grab one of her legs." Kurt said. "You too…" Kurt paused because he didn't know the man's name.

"Kyle." The man told him.

"Kyle, I need you to grab one of her legs as well." Kurt told him.

"We're almost there Stacy. You're going to have a baby in your arms soon enough." He whispered as he ran his fingers through her sweaty hair.

"Okay, Stacy." Kurt said trying to get the sobbing woman's attention. "I need you to push for me okay." Kurt said. The woman screamed and bared down. "Good Stacy, you're doing so good."

"I can't do it anymore." She cried. "It hurts!"

"Just one more push. One more push and you'll have a baby." Kurt said.

"Come on honey, you can do it." Kyle whispered into his wife's ear.

"Okay." Stacy whimpered out as she got up enough strength for one last push. As she did that, Kurt held his arms out and caught the baby, but it wasn't breathing. Kurt had seen how to deliver a baby. He didn't know what to do with a baby who wasn't breathing.

"Give the baby to me." Blaine said immediately. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around the freezing baby before opening up the drivers seat and laying the baby down on the seat. He began rubbing tiny circles on the baby's chest, hoping to open up some of the fluid in his lungs. "Come on baby, come on baby." he repeated.

"Why isn't my baby crying?" Stacy yelled from the backseat.

"Blaine is doing all he can." Kurt told her because Blaine was took focused. Finally, a small little whimper escaped the baby's mouth.

"He's breathing, but we don't much time. He's getting hypothermic." Blaine said. "We have to get him warm. We have to get them both warm." he added, wrapping the baby up tighter and rushing over to their warm car. Meanwhile, Kurt and Kyle worked to help move Stacy over to the other car. It was extremely dangerous considering that she hadn't delivered the placenta yet, but they didn't have any time. Kurt got into the drivers seat and raced them to the hospital. When they got there, Blaine rushed the newborn in and ran up to the neonatal intensive care unit (NICU) and Kurt grabbed a wheelchair and ran Stacy into the ER. Rachel was the first one he saw so he called her over.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We saw them on the way to the hospital. I delivered her baby in the back of a car. Blaine took the baby up to the NICU." Kurt told her.

"Kurt, I don't f-feel good." Stacy gasped out before her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out. When Kurt went to feel a pulse, he noticed the pool of blood accumulated down near her groin.

"Shit, she's hemorrhaging." Kurt said. "We need some help!" he yelled. Cooper, who had just walked into the ER saw them and ran over.

"We have to get her to an OR." Cooper said. "Now!" Cooper and Rachel moved her onto a bed and then began moving it towards the elevators. Kurt went to go with them, but he felt a hand grab onto his arm.

"Please, what's going on?" Kyle asked. "My wife and my baby?" he asked.

"We are doing everything we can. I'll come and give you an update later, but now the best place that I can be is with your wife." Kurt said before racing off to catch up to Cooper and Rachel.

Up in the NICU, Blaine was desperately trying to get this baby warm. He with the help of a few nurses had intubated him and started him on an IV where he was receiving warm fluids to warm him up. But, his oxygen levels were dangerously low. He wasn't out of the woods yet.

"I'm going to go check on the mother." Blaine told the nurses. "Do you have him?"

"Yes Dr. Anderson." One replied.

"Page me if anything happens okay." Blaine said. "I'll be right back." He walked down to the ER to look for Kurt, but he didn't see him. Kyle, however, did see him.

"Blaine!" he called running up to him.

"My boy, is he okay?" he asked.

"His oxygen levels are dangerously low, but we are doing everything that we possibly can for your son." Blaine told him.

"And my wife?" he asked.

"I was coming to check on her, but I don't know where she is." Blaine replied. "I went directly up to the NICU with your son."

"She started bleeding really badly." Kyle replied. "They took her to surgery."

"I will go check on her and give you an update." Blaine said. "I will be right back. I promise." Blaine didn't bother waiting for the elevator. He ran up the two flights of stairs and into the OR, making sure to put a mask over his face before he did.

"Can I have an update for the husband please?" Blaine asked. "He's really upset." Cooper looked over to Blaine.

"It-it's not good." Cooper said. "Right now, we'd need a miracle." Blaine sighed, he felt so bad for this man. He could lose his wife and baby all in one day and on Christmas no less. He walked back downstairs. This time he took his time as he tried to figure out what to say to this poor man. When he get to the ER, he saw Kyle and walked over to him.

"Did you find out about my wife?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle, the doctors are doing everything possible for your wife, but right now, it's not looking too good." Blaine said slowly.

"So, she could die?" he asked.

"We are doing every-" Blaine began before Kyle cut him off.

"No. Stop. You have to say it. I have to be ready." Kyle said. "Could she die?" he asked again.

"Yes." Blaine replied.

"And my son too?" he asked.

"Yes." Blaine repeated. It was hard seeing Kyle look so upset. His bottom lip was quivering and Blaine could tell he was using everything he had to not fall apart.

"Blaine, I don't know if you're a religious person, but would you please pray with me?" he asked. Blaine nodded, even though he was not religious. Blaine grabbed his hand and Kyle shut his eyes. "Lord, please watch over my Stacy and my newborn baby boy. They're my whole world Lord and please just save them both. I know that's a lot to ask, but please...please." Kyle tapered off as tears rolled down his face. Suddenly, Blaine felt his pager go off. He checked it and it was the baby.

"I have to go." Blaine said before rushing away. He ran up the stairs and into the NICU. "What's going on?" he asked.

"His oxygen levels, they're up." the nurse said with a smile. "I think he's out of the woods. His temp is up to 98.5."

"Will one of you go and get his father?" Blaine asked. "The man needs some good news." The other nurse nodded and left to get Kyle. Blaine lifted the baby from the isolet and help the newborn in his arms. "You stay like this. You stay healthy because your daddy needs you." Five minutes later, Kyle came into the NICU with a gown on. "Hey daddy, are you ready to hold your baby?" Kyle nodded and reached out to hold his baby boy.

"He's so beautiful." Kyle said, happy tears in his eyes. Blaine sat with Kyle in the NICU for a while, until finally Kurt came in.

"Your wife is a miracle." Kurt said.

"She's alive?" he asked completely in shock.

"Yes, and she's awake." Kurt said. "Why don't you bring your son in to see his mother?" Kyle smiled, got up from the rocking chair and followed Kurt and Blaine to see his wife. When they got there, Stacy's face lit up and Kyle placed the tiny baby into her arms.

"So, I know that it's been pretty crazy tonight, but do you have a name for him?"

"We think that Anderson Kurt Walker sounds like a perfect name." Kyle said. "You two have helped us so much. You were the only people to stop out there. Without you two, both my wife and baby would be dead."

"Thank you so much." Kurt said. "We're both truly honored."

"Merry Christmas, I'm glad that you got your Christmas miracles." Blaine added. Kyle and Stacy smiled at them before they left the room. They went over to the nurse counter and continued to look at how happy Kyle and Stacy were with little Anderson.

"Do you believe in God?" Blaine asked.

"No, I believe in medicine and in logic." Kurt replied.

"Well, all of the odds and logic were stacked against that family, but they're all safe and healthy." Blaine said. "Sometimes I just have to feel like there's something bigger out there, to make sense of things like this."

"Either way, they're happy." Kurt said. "You know something else I believe in?"

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I believe in you and me." Kurt said with a smile. "Merry Christmas." Blaine smiled and leaned in and kissed Kurt.

"Merry Christmas." He replied. Even though they didn't get to spend their Christmas at home like they had planned. At least they were together and had gotten to witness two truly amazing Christmas miracles.


	12. Chapter 11

**Warning: Character death...**

After the New Year came, Kurt and Blaine couldn't have been happier. They were just perfect for each other. They had handled anything that the world threw at them, and planned on continuing that for as long as they were together. If only they had known what was about to come into their lives.

Kurt walked down the halls of the hospital just like he would on any normal day. The only difference was that when he looked into the waiting room, he never thought he would see the face of his brother, Finn.

"Finn?" Kurt asked, shocked. "What are you doing here?" he added running over to hug his brother.

"Oh, just here to see my little brother." Finn said with a laugh.

"You're only older than me by a month!" Kurt retorted.

"That still makes you my little brother." Finn teased.

"Whatever.' Kurt said with a roll of his eyes. "Come with me, I want you to meet someone." he told Finn as he pulled on his arm. Kurt found Blaine leaning on the nurse's station counter.

"Blaine." Kurt said to get his attention. Blaine turned around and smiled when he saw Kurt. "This is my brother, Finn." he told him.

"Oh nice to meet you." Blaine said extending his hand towards Finn.

"Finn, this is my boyfriend, Blaine." Kurt told Finn. Finn looked over at Kurt with this big smile on his face. He was clearly happy for his brother.

"So, Finn, what are you doing in town?" Blaine asked. "It's really nice to meet you. Kurt had told me so much about you."

"I just came down to talk to Kurt." Finn said. "We miss you back in Lima."

"I miss you guys too." Kurt said with half smile on his face. "I wish I had more time to actually come back and visit. Intern year is hell."

"Yeah, but we're getting through it." Blaine said while he gave Kurt a little shoulder bump. "I'll let you talk to your brother and I'll cover for you with my brother."

"Thank you." Kurt said giving him a kiss on the cheek before Blaine left. When Kurt looked back at his brother, he had a huge smirk on his face.

"He seems nice." Finn said.

"He is." Kurt replied. "I really care about him."

"I bet." Finn added, a smirk still across his face.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you?" Kurt asked with a laugh. "You're acting like more of a doofus than normal."

'Nothing, just happy that my baby brother is getting some." Finn replied with a laugh.

"That is not something you should be thinking about." Kurt moaned as he grimaced. "Come on, I'll buy you lunch if you promise not to talk about my sex life with me."

"Fine, but only because you're offering food." Finn laughed. Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother before leading him down to the cafeteria. They both grabbed some food before sitting down at a table in the corner of the cafeteria.

"So, why are you really here?" Kurt asked. "Looking to come to the super exciting New York? I love Lima, but you have to admit it can get pretty boring there." Finn didn't answer right away. He looked up and Kurt could just tell from the look in his eyes that someone was wrong. "What's wrong? Is is my dad? or..or Carole?" he asked frantically.

"No, they're both fine." Finn said. "But, I'm not." he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, stifling a sob in the back of his throat as he tried desperately not to cry.

"I have stage four pancreatic cancer." Finn told him. Kurt felt like his heart had dropped out of his body. Instantly, he was eight years old again when his mom was battling the same disease. All of the happiness that Kurt had in him, had left him as soon as the word "cancer" escaped from Finn's lips. "I had been having stomach pains, but I didn't think it was anything serious. By the time that I went to the doctor, there was nothing that they could do."

"You're such an idiot." Kurt cried. "I'm a doctor. I couldn't helped you. Why didn't you call me?"

"I really didn't know. I'm sorry Kurt." Finn said.

"How long do you have?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe a few weeks." Finn replied, his voice low as he tried to keep his own tears inside.

"No, I refuse to believe this." Kurt said. "I'm going to find something...something to give your more time and help you."

"Kurt, there is nothing to do!" Finn called after him as Kurt got up from the table and practically ran from the cafeteria. Kurt heard Finn calling to him, but he didn't stop. He went down to the research library and took a seat in front of one of the computers after grabbing every single book he could find on pancreatic cancer. Kurt was determined to give Finn any amount of time that he could. He could watch someone that he loved so much die like his mom had…

A woman lay in a hospital bed, her ears filled with the sound of a steady beep of heart monitor, but she couldn't hear it because of the intense pain that she felt throughout her whole body. She knew that this day would be here last. She could just feel it, but she was trying to be strong for her husband and for her son, the two loves of her life. She heard a knock on her door and saw her husband bring in her eight year old son.

Her husband had tears in his eyes and tried desperately to avoid his wife's gaze. It was just too hard for him to watch her die.

"Burt...can I just talk to Kurt alone?" She asked, her voice raspy as she tried to breathe. Burt nodded and led his son over to the chair next to his mother's bed.

"I'll be right outside." Burt told his wife and son before leaving the hospital room. Once he left, Kurt looked up at his mother's sick face. Her lips were chapped and bloody like they had been for days.

"Do you need me to rub ice cubes on your lips mommy?" he asked. "They're chapped again."

"No, honey." the woman said to her son. "I need you to listen to mommy, okay?" she said. Kurt nodded. "Honey, you know that mommy is sick."  
"Yes, you've been sick for a long time." Kurt said. "When are you coming home with me and daddy? I miss you."

"Angel, mommy isn't going to be coming home." the woman said, tears in her eyes. "Do you remember what happened to Grandma?" she asked.

"Grandma died." Kurt whimpered. "I don't want you to die. Mommy please don't leave me." Now, the woman could barely contain her emotions.

"Come lay with me." she commanded. Kurt, barely tall enough to climb on the bed himself, slowly got up on the bed, careful not to bump his mother. "Now, sweetie, I don't want to leave you, but mommy is in a lot of pain. Even if I won't be here physically with you, know that I will always be with you in here." she said pointing to her son's heart. "Know that I will always love you and watch over you from wherever I may go."

"I love you mommy." Kurt whimpered as he crawled onto his mother's stomach. As much as that hurt her, she didn't want to move him. Kurt laid his head on her chest and listened to the beating of her heart. The woman had signed a DNR. No more extraordinary measures. She was ready to go. Kurt lay on her chest for a long time and Burt came in too. He held her hand as her breathing got more and more laboured. Kurt wouldn't move from his mother's chest. As time went on, he felt her breathing get slower and slower until finally the mechanical motion of his mother's chest going up and down was gone. She was gone.

"I love you mommy." He whispered again still clutching on to mother for the last time.

As Kurt flipped through all of the books he had found and scoured the internet for articles to help, that memory was all he could think about. He couldn't let Finn go like that. It may have been peaceful for for his mother, but that memory haunted Kurt all of the time. He would never forget feeling his mother take her last breath. So, for now, he would just have to keep looking for a treatment to help Finn.

After Kurt had left the cafeteria, Finn didn't know where to find him. So, he wandered back to the ER where he found Blaine.

"Oh Blaine!" Finn called.

"Finn, where's Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"That's actually why I was coming to you." Finn replied. "I don't know where he is. I...I told him that I have stage four pancreatic cancer and he didn't take it well.

"Oh God… I'm so sorry." Blaine said apologetically.

"I've accepted it, but Kurt hasn't." Finn said. "His mom died of the same cancer. I would talk to him, but I don't know where he is."

"I'll go look for him and give it a try." Blaine said. "I'll bring him back if I find him."

"Thanks Blaine." Finn said before Blaine went off to find Kurt. Blaine had a few ideas where his boyfriend might be. Kurt didn't like to let any of his patients go and even though Blaine knew Finn's diagnosis was a death sentence, Kurt would never accept that. So, he went with his first guess which was the research library and was right. Kurt was hunched over a mountain of books and a laptop. Blaine went over to him and ran a gentle hand down his back.

"Honey, you should take a break." Blaine suggested.

"I can't." Kurt said not bothering to look up from his book. "I need to find a treatment."

"There is no treatment, sweetie. I'm so sorry." Blaine said.

"No! Don't say that!" Kurt yelled. "I won't give up! I've found something that could work, all Finn has to do is agree." he added. And just like that, Kurt was gone. Blaine quickly hurried after him as Kurt raced to find Finn. When they got to him, Kurt began to rambled and Blaine was positive that Finn had no idea what he was talking about.

"No surgery." Finn said calmly, obviously catching that word from Kurt's word vomit.

"Please, it could work." Kurt asked again.

"I've accepted that I'm going to die." Finn said.

'Well I haven't!" Kurt cried. "Do it for me? Please?" he begged. Finn, with tears in eyes, pulled his brother in for a hug.

"I'll do it. I'll do if for you." Finn said.

"Thank you. Thank you." Kurt sobbed into his brother's chest. He had a chance now. It was a small chance, but it was still a chance.

A week later after Burt and Carole had come up from Lima, Finn was prepped for surgery and ready to go. He had said his goodbyes and now it was time to go into the OR. Kurt had asked if Blaine would go and be in the OR since he couldn't and Blaine had told him yes. After being lifted onto the table, Finn grabbed onto Blaine's arm.

"Take care of my brother after I'm gone." Finn said.

"You're not gone yet." Blaine said. "This surgery could still work."

'We both know it's not. Promise me, that you'll take care of him." Finn said again. "Promise me."

"I promise." Blaine replied taking Finn's hand as the anesthesiologist administered the anesthesia and Finn fell asleep. Then, the surgery began. It was going well, until they hit a bleed in Finn's pancreas. His BP fell quickly and soon only the long steady beep of the heart monitor echoed through the OR. Finn was gone and at peace. His fight was over, but his family's fight with grief was only beginning.


	13. Chapter 12

Coming out of that OR and having to face Kurt and his parents was the hardest thing that Blaine ever had to do. Luckily, the attending who did Finn's surgery would actually break the news, but Blaine would be forced to watch Kurt's face crumble knowing that even though he tried his best, he couldn't save his brother. When Blaine and the attending reached the ER waiting room, he saw Kurt stand up from his seat and look directly at him. Blaine tried his hardest to keep a straight face, but he knew that Kurt already knew. He knew when Finn went into that surgery that he wouldn't make it. His amount of hope and denial just surpassed his amount of logic in this case.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel?" His attending asked. "I am so sorry. We truly did everything we could." Blaine watched as Carole, Kurt's stepmom and Finn's mother, crumpled as she fell back into the chair. Burt, Kurt's father, sat down next to her and held her as tears streamed from his eyes. Kurt sat completely still. No tears fell from his eyes. He was emotionless. Blaine went over and took a seat next to him.

"Honey, do you want to go somewhere and talk?" Blaine asked.

"No, I have too much to do." Kurt said not bothering to look at Blaine. "Look at them, do you think that they'll be able to plan the funeral. I'll have to do that."

"Kurt, you can take a minute to be sad and grieve." Blaine told him.

"I'm fine." Kurt replied. "We both know his diagnosis was a death sentence. I have to go and make some calls." he added before getting up from his chair and walking off. Blaine felt like he should go after him, but despite his better judgement, he let Kurt go. Maybe all he needed was some alone time.

As the funeral got closer and closer, Kurt got more and more stressed out. He was right about one thing. Burt and Carole were in no condition to handle anything to do with Finn's funeral. Blaine knew that Kurt needed him, so he went to talk to Cooper.

"Hey, can I ask you for a favor?" Blaine asked Cooper who was filling out paperwork."Can I please go with Kurt back to Lima for his brother's funeral? It'll only be one day, for me at least."

"Yeah, you can go." Cooper said. "I think he'll need you."

"Thank you." Blaine said before walking away. He had a lot to do.

"Blaine." Cooper said. "Give my regrets to Kurt and his family."

"I will." Blaine replied. "I promise." The next day, he got on a flight with Kurt back to Lima. Throughout the whole flight, Kurt was silent, like he had been for days since Finn had died. Blaine tried to hold Kurt's hand, but Kurt flinched away and crossed his arms over his chest. Blaine knew that Kurt didn't mean anything by it. This was just how he was grieving. Some people sobbed endlessly and others closed themselves of. In the end, Blaine was in no position to judge how someone dealt with a loss. When they reached Lima, Burt and Carole were there to meet them. Burt seemed to be holding it together, but Carole was a wreck. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked thinner than she did a few days ago.

"Hey guys." Burt said as he enveloped his son and then extended a hand toward Blaine,w which Blaine shook gently. "Well, the car is parked right outside." Burt said as he led both of them out to his truck. The ride back to Kurt's house was quiet. Carole actually turned out to be much quieter with Kurt, which was surprising. Burt tried to make conversation, but it just wasn't working. When they got to Kurt's house, Burt showed them to Kurt's old room. Blaine watched as Kurt sadly stared into Finn's old bedroom. "There's dinner downstairs if you guys want some. The funeral starts at around 9 a.m tomorrow." Burt said.

"Thank you." Blaine said, seeing as Kurt had already laid down on his old bed and turned his back towards his father. Burt gave Blaine a small smile before leaving the two of them alone. Blaine gently laid down next to Kurt and ran his fingers up and down Kurt's back. "So, I take it you don't want any dinner?" Blaine asked.

"No." Kurt replied blatantly not moving his eyes from the wall he was staring at.

"Do you want me to lay with you?" Blaine asked.

"Sure." Kurt told him. Blaine nodded and moved closer to cradle Kurt in his arms. He hoped that Kurt would finally let go some of his feelings, but he was wrong. He just lay there, completely still. Eventually Blaine fell asleep and when he woke up, Kurt was no longer cuddled in his arms. Blaine sighed before standing up and pulling on the outfit he brought for the funeral. Then, he went downstairs and found Kurt sipping a cup of coffee. It was clear from his eyes that while Blaine had slept, Kurt hadn't.

"Hey honey." Blaine said sympathetically. Kurt looked up and gave him a small smile. Blaine grabbed a mug and took a seat next to Kurt. Once again they didn't talk. Blaine wanted this to be over. He wanted for Kurt not to be hurting anymore. And it might have been selfish, but Blaine wanted his Kurt back. He wanted the happy guy who could always make him smile back. A few minutes later, Burt and Carole came downstairs dressed in all black because it was time to leave. They drove to the funeral home where the viewing began. The viewing was awkward for Blaine. He didn't know anyone so he stayed close to Kurt's side throughout the whole thing. The funeral was hard. Everyone was crying. Blaine actually felt bad that he wasn't crying. Kurt gave Finn's obituary and Blaine could see just how hard he was trying not to cry. After the service, they drove the cemetery and Kurt and his family said their last goodbyes to Finn. Then, they returned to Kurt's house to get there thing together because their flight to New York left that night.

"You know, we can cancel out flight and leave tomorrow." Blaine offered. "I'm sure my brother would understand."

"I don't want to." Kurt said. "I don't want to stay here."

"Okay, honey." Blaine said. "We'll leave tonight if that's what you want." They finished packing and said goodbye and went to the airport. The flight back to New York was much like the flight to Lima, except for the fact that Kurt actually held Blaine's hand. They got back to their apartment after the plane landed and were both happy to see that Rachel was still at the hospital.

"I'm tired." Kurt said. "Can we go to bed?"

"Sure baby." Blaine said. Kurt led him into the bedroom and they changed into their pajamas before getting into bed. Kurt cuddled into Blaine's side instantly. Blaine was glad that Kurt was finally warming back up to him. Suddenly he felt Kurt begin to kiss his neck all over. This was a little too much warming for Blaine because he knew Kurt wasn't ready for this. "Kurt...no...not tonight." Blaine said.

"Please Blaine...I need you." Kurt replied tears running down his cheeks. "Please?" Kurt asked again. Blaine just shook his head and brought Kurt into his chest and held him as he sobbed. He was finally releasing his feelings. This was really for the best. Kurt had really needed to do this for days. As Kurt continued to sob, Blaine held him tightly and ran his hands soothingly up and down Kurt's back. It could only get better from this point. They had seen each other vulnerable and they were stronger for it. This was just another storm that they would have to conquer together.


	14. Chapter 13

After Kurt had time to deal with Finn's death, their relationship went back to their happy normal, which was good because it was just in time for Valentine's day. And because it was their first Valentine's Day, Blaine wanted to make it extra special. He had talked to his brother...well more like blackmailed...and had managed to get the day off. That way he could finished all that he planned for Kurt. He was planning on cooking a really fancy dinner, picking up one of Kurt's favorite cheesecake's and then if he was really lucky…

He had just gotten out of the shower when he got a call from Cooper. "What is it?" Blaine asked as he picked up the phone.

"We need you in here." Cooper said blankly.

"You already said that I could have the day off." Blaine insisted.

"Well now I'm saying that you have to come in." Cooper told him.

"That's not fair." Blaine retorted. "We had a deal."

"Well that's too bad. I may be your brother, but I'm your boss too." Cooper told him. "Now get in here before I tell dad."

"Now who's blackmailing who…" Blaine replied.

"Just get your ass in here." Cooper yelled back before hanging up on his brother. Blaine rolled his eyes and chucked his phone at the couch. Cooper had just ruined everything. Blaine pulled on a fresh pair of scrubs and gelled his hair before leaving and catching the next bus to the hospital. That was another unfortunate part of his day considering the child next to him screamed her head off all the way there and there was a man hacking up who knows what on his other side. When he got to the hospital, he sulked inside and went to the ER.

"Well, I'm here." he said with a scowl on his face once he had found Cooper.

"What do you want? A cookie for doing your job." he retorted.

"Hey don't take it out on me just because I have someone to actually spend Valentine's Day with and you don't!" Blaine replied in a nasty voice. Cooper, who looked generally hurt, thrust a chart into his hands.

"Just go take care of your patient." Cooper mumbled before turning away from his brother. Blaine just rolled his eyes and walked towards bay one where his current patient was. Blaine opened up the curtain and a man with a rash over part of his face and neck was sitting on the bed with his very worried girlfriend at his side.

"Okay, Mr. Smith, that rash looks pretty uncomfortable." Blaine said as he pulled on a pair of gloves and moved towards the patient's neck to examine him. "Any idea how this happened? Do you have any allergies?"

"I'm allergic to peanuts." the man replied.

"And...did you eat any peanuts?" Blaine asked.

"No, I didn't." He replied.

"Well, for now I'm going to give you some epinephrine, which will stop the itching and make the rash go away." Blaine replied.

"Then, he'll be okay?" the woman next to him asked.

"Then he'll be just fine." Blaine replied as he injected the syringe into the man's arm. "We're going to keep you here for a few hours under observation and then we can send you home."

"So we'll still get some of our Valentines day." the woman said as she ran her fingers through her boyfriend's hair.

"I hope so, considering it's our anniversary." the man laughed grabbing his worried girlfriend's hand."

"How long have you two been together?" Blaine asked once he finished filling out the chart.

"Six years." The woman replied. "and I've loved every single minute of them."

"We actually met in this hospital." the man said. "I was having another allergic reaction and Taylor was in the bed next to me."

"I had broken my arm when I slipped on some ice." Taylor replied. "I hate hospitals. They creep me out. But, John was there and talked to me the whole time. We went on a date a few days later and I was hooked."

"That's very sweet." Blaine said with a smile.

"Do you have a special someone?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, I do." Blaine replied. "I'm hoping I'll actually to spend some time with him tonight too."

"I hope you get to as well." John said putting an arm around Taylor's waist. Blaine smiled at how in love they were. Blaine hoped that after six years, he and Kurt would feel the same way about each other.

"Well, you two just chill for about an hour or so and then i'll be back to discharge you." Blaine told them before leaving. When he opened the curtain, he saw Kurt over by the nurses station. So, he came up behind him and kissed his neck. Kurt smiled and leaned into Blaine's touch.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "I thought you had the day off."

"My annoying brother and boss called me in." Blaine replied.

"Well, at least we're together." Kurt said. "That's better than nothing."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Blaine said.

"Want to grab a quick coffee?" Kurt asked. "I'm waiting for my patient's bloodwork."

"Sure, I have about an hour before I need to discharge my patient." Blaine replied. Together they walked down to the cafeteria and grabbed two coffees before sitting down at the table. They talked for a while before Blaine's pager went off. He grabbed it and looked down.

"Shit." Blaine muttered getting up. "Something is wrong with my allergy patient." he said as he started making a break for the ER with Kurt behind him. They got to bay one and saw John scratching at his throat. It was clear that he couldn't breathe. Kurt grabbed the oxygen mask and strapped it onto John's face while Blaine searched desperately through a drawer for the right drug. He found it and then jabbed it into John's arm. His breathing got slower and more stable.

"Okay, what happened?" Blaine asked. "He was completely fine. What did you two do while I was gone?"

"He was hungry…" Taylor asked. "I gave him one of my brownies. I made them earlier to bring to his house. I had a few in my purse."

"And are their nuts in them?" Blaine asked.

"No, of course not." Taylor replied. "I know he's allergic to peanuts. I wouldn't do that."

"I need you to tell me every single ingredient that you put into those brownies." Blaine told her.

"Umm… chocolate, eggs, milk, flour, baking soda, oil…" Taylor told him.

"Oil? What kind of oil?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. Vegetable oil? It didn't have a label." Taylor replied.

"Peanut oil is the same color as vegetable oil. But, it does give the brownie a different taste." Blaine said. "John, have you had Taylor's brownies before?" he asked. Because he had an oxygen mask over his face, John nodded. "Did they taste different this time?" Blaine asked. John nodded again. "So, that's what happened. You used peanut oil instead of vegetable oil which made your boyfriend have an allergic reaction." Instantly, Taylor's face fell.

"Honey, I'm so sorry." She said tears in her eyes. "I feel so bad. I did this to you." John reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Shut up." John breathed out. "You didn't do it on purpose."

"I still feel bad." Taylor cried.

"Don't feel bad." John said. "I think it was fate that we were here tonight. This is where we first met and I don't think that there would be a better place to do this." He said. John reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red velvet box. "Taylor Graham, I have loved you since the moment I met you. I have loved every single moment we spent together, even when they were bad. In sickness and in health I will be with you and support you always. You are the love of my life. Will you marry me?" he asked. Taylor, who had her hand over her shocked face, nodded her head.

"Yes, I will marry you." Taylor said as she leaned forward and kissed John on the mouth.

"We'll have to keep John overnight. We'll get you into a private room as soon as we can." Blaine said. Then, he and Blaine, left to leave the newly engaged couple alone.

"Well, that was unexpected." Kurt laughed.

'They've been together for six years." Blaine replied. "For them, it's probably long overdue."

"Well, I'm happy for them." Kurt said. "But, I have to go and get my patient's labs. I'll see you later tonight." he added before giving Blaine a quick kiss. After that, Blaine put Taylor and John into a room before going to meet Kurt and go home. After Kurt had changed, they walked hand in hand out to the car and drove home. Blaine felt bad that he hadn't done anything that he planned.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I-I just had a whole night planned out for us." Blaine sighed. "I was going to make you dinner and get a cheesecake and then...we could...you know."

"Well, we still...you know.. if you really want." Kurt laughed. He went over to the toaster and popped in four slices of toast and grabbed two beers out of the fridge. "It's not gourmet, but it'll work." Kurt replied. When the toast popped out, Kurt buttered them and put them on two plates and they sat down at the kitchen table.

"Well, this isn't how I planned it, but it's pretty perfect." Blaine replied. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day." Kurt said with as smile as he kissed Blaine on the lips. While, they were kissing, their front door opened and Sam and Rachel came into the apartment making out as they flopped onto the couch. Kurt and Blaine just stood there in shock.

"Whoa, okay…" Kurt said. "Let's go to our room...now. I don't want to watch this." he added taking Blaine's hand.

"Aren't we just going to do the same thing?" Blaine asked.

"No way…" Kurt laughed. "Something way better." he added as he led Blaine into their room. It hadn't worked out perfectly, but this was definitely a Valentine's day they would never forget.


	15. Chapter 14

**I know this chapter is short, but I hope you guys still it. It's for my friend Sarah!**

In hospitals, flu seasons is one of the worst times of the year. ER's are overflowing with sick people and the doctors and nurses are way overworked. Blaine had been working down in the pit for at least a week now. It turns out pissing off your brother when he's also you boss is not such a good idea. When he finally got off work, Blaine went home and found Kurt sitting on the couch.

"Hey," he said with a smile. "How was work?"

"I hate flu season." Blaine sighed as he took a seat next to his boyfriend and gave him kiss on the lips. "I just want to do this all day, not take care of sneezing, coughing, sick people."

'You do realize that you're a doctor and that is kind of in your job description, right?" Kurt laughed.

"Yes, but when you do it for a week it starts to lose it's effect." Blaine sighed. "This however never loses it's effect." Blaine said as he leaned in and kissed Kurt again for much longer.

The next morning, Blaine got up really early. He hoped that maybe if he got in early and showed Cooper that he was working hard, he would let him stay out of the pit for a day and actually scrub in on a real surgery. He slowly and silently got out of bed, giving Kurt a quick kiss on the forehead before, leaving the room to shower. After he was finished getting ready, he left a note for Kurt to tell him where he was and drove to the hospital.

When Kurt woke up, he was shivering and it wasn't just because Blaine's warm body wasn't next to him. He felt awful. His throat was killing him and his nose was stuffed up. Kurt was pretty sure he had a fever. Reluctantly, he got up from the bed and wandered over to his closet to get dressed. He felt too awful to stand in the shower for that long and he needed to get to work. So, he pulled on a pair of scrubs and went into the living room to find Rachel, but she was already gone. That sucked considering she was his ride to the hospital. Now, he was going to have to take the bus. Kurt grabbed an extra jacket, a few tissues, and headed out to the bus stop to wait. The cold air made him feel even worse. When the bus finally arrived, Kurt sat in a seat all by himself and leaned his head up against the cold window. Today was going to be a long day.

When he got to the hospital, Kurt walked over to the ER where Blaine was. "You look awful." Blaine said as he placed his hand on Kurt's forehead.

"This is your fault." Kurt said in a nasal voice.

"How is this my fault?" Blaine laughed.

"You're the one who worked in the pit all week." Kurt retorted.

"Kurt, you work in a hospital. You could have easily contracted the flu." Blaine told him.

"Well, I didn't work in the pit and you are the only one who had his tongue down my throat." Kurt said as he quickly pulled a tissue out of his pocket and sneezed into it.

"Well, you should just go home because Cooper isn't going to let you treat patients if you're sneezing and coughing all over them." Blaine said.

"I'll be fine." Kurt coughed out. "I'm a doctor. We can work through sickness." he added before grabbing a chart and going to treat a patient. Blaine let him go. He knew that Kurt would never listen to him anyway.

As the day went on, Blaine noticed that he didn't see Kurt anymore. He went to the on-call room and found him shivering under a blanket. "Are you ready to go home now?" Blaine asked sympathetically. Kurt nodded his head and reached his hand out to Blaine, who helped him up and out to the car. Kurt coughed all the way home and desperately tried to stay awake. He was really sick. Blaine helped him into the house and then helped him change into pajamas before putting him into bed.

"I have to go back to work, but I'll try to come home early okay." Blaine said while combing his fingers through Kurt's hair. "Do you need anything before I go?"

"No I'm- " Kurt got out before going into another coughing fit. "I'm okay." he repeated.

"Okay, honey. I'll be back soon." Blaine said before giving him a kiss on the forehead. After Blaine left, Kurt laid miserably in bed as he continued to cough and sneeze. He couldn't sleep. He realized that he needed Blaine for that. So, he tugged the comforter off the bed and wrapped it around himself before walking over to the closet and grabbing one of Blaine's sweatshirt and pulling it over his body. Then, he walked into the living room and practically collapsed onto the couch to watch some television. Apparently that was just what he needed to fall asleep because when he woke up, Blaine was sitting next to him combing through his hair again.

"You feel warmer. I think your fever spiked." Blaine said softly. "You're wearing my sweatshirt."

"Your clothes are warmer." Kurt rasped out. "...almost as warm as you." Then, Kurt felt that all too familiar feeling in his nose. Luckily, Blaine thrust a tissue in front of his nose before Kurt let out a sneeze.

"Bless you honey." Blaine said. "Do you want anything to eat? I can make you some soup." Kurt shook his head. "You have to eat something, or at least drink something. You're going to get dehydrated." Before Kurt could answer, Blaine went into the kitchen and poured him a glass of gatorade.

"Just take a few sips for me." Blaine prompted. He helped Kurt sit up and he took a few sips winching as the liquid went down his throat.

"No more." Kurt whined leaning into Blaine's touch.

"Okay, no more." Blaine told him. "Scoot over." he added as he moved onto the couch and held Kurt on top of his chest. The boy shivered on top of Blaine's chest even though he was clearly burning up. Blaine pulled the comforter tighter over both of them. After a while, they both fell asleep. The next morning, Blaine woke up still cuddled into Kurt chest on the couch. He felt awful now too. He sighed. Neither of them were going to work today, but maybe that was okay. Just being together would be wonderful. Maybe a sick day was just what the two of them needed.


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I was on my band trip to Boston for school for like four days and I was so fanfiction deprived. Glad I could finally write again and I hope you enjoy. **

With mother's day rapidly approaching, Kurt was quickly realizing that he knew absolutely nothing about Blaine's mother. Blaine had met Carole and knew about his mom, but Kurt honestly didn't know anything. He didn't know what she looked like or what she was like. He didn't even know her name. Needless to say, the topic of family between he and Blaine wasn't a top priority, but Kurt still wondered. One night in bed, Kurt looked over at Blaine who was reading a case study for tomorrow.

"Is your mom a doctor?" he asked out of the blue. Blaine looked up from the paper he was reading and stared at Kurt.

"Why do you ask?" Blaine inquired.

"I don't know… I mean it makes sense. Your dad is a surgeon, your brother is a surgeon, and you're a surgeon. I was just wondering if she was a surgeon." Kurt explained.

"Yeah…" Blaine replied. "She's a surgeon too."

"I've never seen her at the hospital." Kurt continued. "What department does she work in?"

"She doesn't work in the hospital per say." Blaine told him. "She's on the board of directors for the hospital…so she travels a lot."  
"Oh okay," Kurt said with a smile. "You should maybe invited her over to our place sometime. Mother's day is coming up and it'd be nice to meet her."

"Oh I don't know…" Blaine sighed. "We're not very close and she's always traveling. She'd probably be too busy."

'Well that's okay…" Kurt told him. "It was just a suggestion, we don't have to do it. Now put that case file away. I can't sleep with that light on or without you to cuddle with." he commanded. Blaine smiled and placed the manila folder on the bedside table and turned off the light before snuggling into Kurt's side. Kurt immediately fell asleep and soon was snoring softly on top of Blaine's chest, but Blaine was wide awake. Blaine had never thought Kurt would bring up his mother. She was a person that Blaine never talked about...to anyone. Things with her were complicated and Blaine didn't want for those secrets to emerge in the open and he really didn't want Kurt to find out about her.

The next day at work, Blaine was lucky enough to scrub in on a quadruple bypass with the head of cardio, while Kurt unfortunately was stuck in the pit.

"I don't have to go. I'm sure Rachel or Santana would gladly take it from me if you want me to stay with you in the pit." Blaine told Kurt.

"No way. I'll be fine." Kurt insisted. "It's a quadruple bypass. You can't give that up. Go." Blaine smiled before leaning in and kissing Kurt quickly on the lips and then heading up to the OR to scrub in. The pit was relatively quiet for the time being, but Kurt knew it wouldn't stay that way...it never did. The pit was always buzzing with traumas. Just as he predicted, a woman, screaming and fighting the paramedics came into the pit on a stretcher. Cooper was by her side.

"Hummel! You're with me." Cooper yelled. Kurt ran over quickly to help.

"Why isn't she wearing restraints?" Kurt asked pushing down on the woman as he tried to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

"Because if you would have looked closely you would have seen that she tried to slit her wrists and I don't think metal restraints digging into her skin would be the best thing for her right now!" Cooper yelled at Kurt. "100 CC of lorazepam!" he added as a nurse with a syringe ran over to him. Cooper jabbed the needle into the woman's shoulder and she went limp and stopped fighting. Out of breath, Cooper set the needle down and sat down on a stool next to the woman. "Thanks Hummel." Cooper replied. "You don't really need to stay. She just needs some sutures and 72 hours on the psych floor."

"No," Kurt said. "I'll stay. I'll stitch up the other wrist." Just as Kurt said that the nurse came in and handed him the woman's chart.

"No really Hummel, I think you should leave." Cooper said nervously. "Give me her chart." he said, but it was too late. Kurt had already opened it. Under patient name, "Tara Anderson." was listed. Kurt looked up at Cooper whose face looked frozen in fright. Kurt could see it. The eyes, the hair, and the face were the same. This was Blaine and Cooper's mother.

"What's wrong with her?" Kurt asked closing the chart. He felt that this was a deeply personal matter and reading a bunch of medical jargon in a chart wasn't going to give him the whole story.

"She's schizophrenic." Cooper said softly. "...started showing symptoms when Blaine was about five or six. She's been in a psychiatric facility ever since. There have been other attempts…" Cooper continued. "...I'll just patch her up and send her back out. It's what we always do."

"Are you going to tell Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"It's better that I don't." Cooper told him.

"But, she's still his mother!" Kurt insisted. "He has a right to know."

"To him, she was never his mother." Cooper yelled back. "She was the woman who used to try and hurt him because the voices in her head told her to. It's better if he doesn't know. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." Kurt said, looking down.

"Why don't you just go and find another case." Cooper told him. "I've got her."

'Okay…" Kurt said as set the chart on the bed and then left the room. As he looked back in through the window, Kurt could help but see the love that Cooper felt for his mother. He watched as Cooper moved the hair off her face and gently picked up her wrist. She had been a mother to him, not like Blaine, who had been deprived of a mother. Kurt knew what it felt like to have lost a mother, but at least he got to have one. Kurt couldn't imagine what it felt like to never have snuggled up next to your mother and feel her warmth against your own body, her love radiating over to her child. No wonder Blaine had lied to him about his mother.

As Kurt treated a little girl with a busted lip, he couldn't stop thinking about Blaine's mother. Even though Cooper had said it was better that Blaine didn't know, Kurt didn't believe that. He hated keeping this information from Blaine because he knew this was something that Blaine didn't want him to know. While Kurt was filling out paperwork, Blaine came down from the OR.

"Oh my God, that surgery was so cool, Kurt!" Blaine said coming up behind him. Kurt smiled nervously at him. He was truly an awful liar. "What's up with you?" Blaine asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no…" Kurt stuttered. "Nothing is wrong."

"Kurt, I know you and something is definitely wrong." Blaine said. Kurt took a deep breath. He was going to tell him. Blaine deserved to know. Suddenly a woman, Blaine's mother, ran into the pit. Cooper, two security guards and a psych doctor was with him. Blaine looked over in total shock. The cat was out of the bag now...at least Kurt didn't have to tell him.

"Mom stop!" Cooper yelled. Tara turned around and help up the syringe to her heart.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled. "You're trying to hurt me! I know you are!"

"No, we're trying to help you." Cooper said. "Mom, it's me Cooper. Remember me?" he asked. "I'm your son."

"Leave me alone!" She yelled again. "I will kill myself if you take one more step towards me." Cooper stopped in his tracks along with the rest of the people who had ran with him, but Blaine began to move forward. He had placed a sedative in his pocket, but Tara hadn't seen that.

"Mom…" he said softly. "It's me Blaine." Tara stopped and stared at her son.

"Blaine?" She asked.

"Yeah, It's me." Blaine said. "Remember what I used to say about the voices. They're not real. They lie."  
"No...no they tell the truth." Tara stuttered.

"What are they saying now Mom?" Blaine asked.

"They're telling me that you want to hurt me and I should stab myself." Tara replied still holding the needle to her heart.

"Do you think I would hurt you?" Blaine asked. "I love you." Tara was breathing heavily. It was clear she was fighting the voices and her own mind. Blaine slowly walked over to her and reached his hand out to grab the needle from her hand. She slowly pulled it away. "I wouldn't lie to you. Just place the needle in my hand. Everything will be okay." Tara looked at her son and slowly placed it in his hands. Then Blaine took the syringe and jabbed it into her other muscle and she went limp. Blaine caught his mother in his arms as a nurse wheeled over a wheelchair to put her in. Cooper walked over and gave his brother a hug.

"Good job, little brother." Cooper said.

"Thanks." Blaine said with a sigh.

'I've got her now." Cooper told him. "You should go and talk to Kurt." Blaine nodded. He walked over and took Kurt's hand.

"We should talk." Blaine said softly before leading Kurt into an on-call room.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Kurt asked. "I would have understood."

"It's just not something I talk about…" Blaine said. "I only did that in the pit because she was threatening to kill herself."

"Blaine, she's your mother." Kurt said. "I don't care if she's normal, has schizophrenia, or whatever. I wouldn't care."

"But, I would." Blaine said. "She wasn't a bad mom. Before she started showing symptoms, we had fun. I had a mom, but I haven't had a mom in a very long time."

"It doesn't look like that to me." Kurt said with a smile. "Blaine, you were able to calm her down when no one else was. She clearly responds to you. She's still your mom somewhere deep down. Somewhere where those voices can't get her, you are the one that she knows and recognizes."

"Maybe you're right." Blaine agreed with a smile.

"Next time, tell me the truth. I'm not leaving no matter what." Kurt said as he placed a kiss on Blaine's forehead. Blaine smiled because he realized just how much Kurt loved him. Kurt was the first person that he could be completely honest with and Blaine hoped that would stay the same...always.


	17. Chapter 16

As the sun shone into Kurt and Blaine's window early in the morning, Kurt couldn't help but feel so happy and at ease. Everything was just perfect. He had an amazing job, a nice apartment, and a perfect boyfriend. "Hey," Kurt said as he ran his hand gently down Blaine's face. It was time for them to wake up for work.

"mmmm...hey." Blaine moaned sleepily.

"It's time to wake up." Kurt whispered softly into his ear. "Cooper's going to get mad if we're late...again." he added with a laugh.

"Don't care…" Blaine moaned snuggling further into Kurt's chest.

"No, come on," Kurt laughed as he pulled himself out from under Blaine's warm body. "Get up for work. I'm going to shower."

"I'm tired." Blaine replied. "I'll get up after you're finished showering." he mumbled. Kurt smiled and went into the shower. The hot water felt so good as it hit his body...he only wished that Blaine would have gotten up with him. After finishing his shower, Kurt threw on a fresh pair of scrubs and grabbed his backpack before walking into their bedroom. "Blaine, if you don't get up, I'm leaving without you." Kurt told him.

"I'll meet you at work." Blaine told him. Or at least that's what it sounded like considering his face was smashed into a pillow.

"Okay." Kurt said as he walkers towards the door. "Bye!" He called one last time.

"Bye honey! I love you!" Blaine yelled in response. Kurt opened the door and walked into the hallway. Then, he stopped. Had Blaine just said he loved him? He definitely had. Then Kurt realized something. Was he supposed to say it back? Because he hadn't... Well, he could go back now. So Kurt walked to their car and drove to the hospital. Each moment was filled with anxiety over what had just happened. When he got to the locker room, Rachel who was already there could tell something was wrong.

"Okay spill." She commanded. "I can tell something is wrong with you."

"Okay, one, why do you always get here so early? And, two, I'm fine." Kurt told her.

"You definitely are not fine." Rachel replied. "Just tell me. It'll make you feel better."

"Fine." Kurt sighed. "Blaine said it today."

"Said what?" Rachel asked confused.

"You know..._it._" Kurt repeated. "It's three words...three special words that are key to ones relationship."

"Wait? No way! He said he loved you." Rachel squealed.

"I mean yeah... I think he did. But, he was still in bed and tired. Maybe he did it by mistake?" Kurt worried. He looked over to Rachel for validation, but was only met with a glare that definitely didn't say anything good. "See! Even you think he did it by mistake!" Kurt said in an exasperated voice.

"No it's not that-." She got out before breaking away from Kurt and leaning over the trashcan and vomiting. Kurt grimaced but grabbed her hair back and sympathetically rubbed her back until she stopped vomiting.

"Gross." Kurt said. "Are you sick?"

"I don't know..." Rachel confessed.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kurt asked her.

"Well...you know how I've been seeing Sam." She began.

"You've been sleeping with Sam." Kurt clarified before realizing what Rachel was saying. "Holy shit! Are you pregnant?"

"I don't know!" Rachel told him. "The condom broke but I'm on birth control. But, now I feel sick and it could be morning sickness. I'm going to end up being the pregnant intern. This is just as bad as when I choked in my first surgery." she cried.

"Okay, just calm down." Kurt said. "There's only one way to find out. Just pee on the stick."

"I don't want to do that." Rachel said. "Everyone will see."

"What? Are they going to come in the stall with you while you pee?" Kurt asked her. Rachel just made a face at him. "Fine, we'll do a blood test. I'll take the blood and put it in the lab under Jane Doe."

"Fine." Rachel said softly. Kurt soften when he saw how truly upset she was.

"It's going to be okay." Kurt said. "Now, come on. We better get to rounds." Rachel nodded and the two of them went to the pit to meet they got there, Kurt saw Blaine and went over to him. "I see you got out of bed." Kurt whispered into his ear.

"Not much fun when you're not in there with me." Blaine replied with a smirk. Kurt was about to answer back when Cooper abruptly walked into the pit.

"Okay, I have a surgery in about ten minutes so no rounds this morning." Cooper said. "Anderson, you're in the pit. Berry and Hummel, you're on Dr. Garvey's pre-ops and post-ops. Lopez, you're with me and Evans…you can go in the pit too." After walking away with Santana, Rachel and Kurt walked down the cardiac wing.

"Kurt, can we just do it now?" Rachel asked. "I just really want to know."

"Fine," Kurt said. He went to the supply closet and grabbed a bloodwork kit before pulling Rachel into the nearest on-call room. They sat down on the bed and Kurt tied a tourniquet around Rachel's arm and then pushed the needle into her skin.

"Ow." Rachel complained. "You're not very good at this."

"Don't get pregnant and we won't have this problem." Kurt shot back. "There, I'm finished. We can drop it off at the lab now." Kurt pulled the needle full of blood out of Rachel's arms and placed a bandage over the tiny wound in Rachel's arm. Together they dropped the sample off at the lab and went to see their first patient. It was an old man who needed open heart surgery. His wife frantically wandered around the room trying not to let her husband know she was nervous, even though he definitely did.

"Mr and Mrs Jones, I'm Dr. Hummel and this is Dr. Berry. We'll be preparing you for your surgery today." Kurt said.

"Are you going to do the surgery?" The woman asked.

"No," Kurt replied."Dr. Garvey will be doing your husband's surgery. She's currently in another surgery so that's why she isn't here right now."

"Is this doctor...good?" She asked nervously.

"She's very good." Rachel told her.

"That's good. I'm just a little nervous." the woman said.

"Ellie, I told you, I'm going to be fine." her husband replied as he gently placed his hand on top of hers and linked his fingers in between his wife's.

"Every surgery comes with a risk, but I'm sure that you'll be just fine." Rachel said with a smile. "Now, we'll be back in a few hours." she added before leaving the room with Kurt. "They are beyond adorable. I hope that I can have that kind of love one day too."

"Yeah, me too." Kurt agreed.

"Oh please, you and Blaine already have that kind of love. Sometimes the two of you are so sappy it makes me want to puke, but I see how happy you make each other, which is why you shouldn't freak out about him saying I love you." Rachel told him.

"I know… just what if he didn't mean it. He was tired." Kurt interjected.

"Even if he was tired, he loves you Kurt." Rachel told him. "Come on, we have other patients to get through before we go back and get Mr. Jones into the OR." Kurt nodded and followed Rachel to go and check on there other patients. A few hours later, they went back and took Mr. Jones down to the OR. His wife insisted on walking as far as she could with them.

"Okay, Mrs. Jones, this is as far as we can let you go." Kurt said. She nodded and looked at her husband, tears in her eyes.

"Now, don't you go crying. I'm going to be fine." Mr. Jones said. His wife nodded, but she didn't look so sure. "Come here." he said softly. She leaned in closer and her husband must have said something sweet because her face lit up in a smile.

"Okay, I'm ready now." Mr. Jones said.

"We'll keep you updated." Rachel told Mrs. Jones before following Kurt into the OR. After putting Mr. Jones under anesthesia, Dr. Garvey performed the surgery and it went perfectly. Kurt wheeled Mr. Jones down to his room while Rachel went to the lab. Kurt couldn't help but stare at Mr. and Mrs Jones. They were so in love even after so many years. He wanted that. He really did.

"I got my lab results." Kurt heard Rachel say when came up behind him.

"And?" Kurt asked nervously.

"I'm not pregnant." Rachel said with a sigh of relief. "I must have just eaten something funny this morning that made me sick.

"That's good." Kurt said as he gave her a hug.

"Yeah, it just means I have to be really careful. When I do have a baby, I want to make sure it's with the right guy." Rachel replied. While they talking, Mrs Jones came out of her husband's room and came up to them.

"I just wanted to thank you both for making sure that my robert came through the surgery safely." She said.

"You're very welcome." Rachel said. "We're both glad that he's okay." When Mrs. Jones went to walk away, Kurt felt compelled to stop her. He had been wondering what Mr. Jones could have said to his wife to calm her down and make her face lit up with joy.

"Excuse me, I don't know if this is inappropriate or not, but I was wondering what your husband said to you just before he went into the OR for his surgery?" Kurt asked. The older woman smiled and place her hand on Kurt's.

"He said he loved me and that he would continue to love me forever." She told Kurt. "I can tell that you have someone special of your own. Just remember that those three simple words can often be a very helpful tool in a relationship."

"Thank you. I will." Kurt told her before she retreated back into her husband's room. Kurt realized that she was so right. People thought the phrase "I love you" as such a big commitment and maybe it was. But, Kurt knew it was a commitment that he wanted to take with Blaine. That night he went home and found Blaine cuddled on the couch.

"Hey," Blaine mumbled sleepily through a yawn. "I feel like I haven't seen you all day."

"Same here." Kurt said with a smile as he sat his bag on the ground and then took a seat next to Blaine on the couch.

"Did you have a good day?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I had a great day actually." Kurt told him. Then, he looked up into Blaine's eyes and with a smile on his face said, "I love you." Blaine smiled back and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you too." He replied before pulling Kurt's body closer to his. Kurt was in utter bliss. Kurt knew that Blaine was the one that he wanted to love for the rest of his life. They completed each other. Kurt longed for the days where a simple "I love you" would light up his face even more than it already did.


	18. Chapter 17

After the "I love you's" had been exchanged, Kurt and Blaine got to go back to their happy state. But, Kurt couldn't help but feel that something was bothering Blaine. It didn't feel like it was a problem with him, per say, more a problem with Blaine himself. He had been really clingy whenever they were home together and just...sad. He just seemed lonely. Kurt knew that Blaine missed his family. He had never had a great relationship with his father, but it was still a relationship. Now, Blaine didn't have anything with his father. And, he knew that Cooper was okay with Blaine being gay and having a boyfriend, but it wasn't the same.

One day at work, Kurt couldn't find Blaine anywhere. He looked in the pit, in the locker room, pretty much everywhere. The last place that he hadn't checked was outside the hospital. He opened the door that led to the back of the hospital and found Blaine sitting on a bench outside the hospital. "Hey," Kurt said softly careful not to startle Blaine.

"Oh hey…" Blaine replied not bothering to look up.

"What are you doing outside?" Kurt asked taking a seat next to him.

"I just...needed a break from the hospital." Blaine told him. "I saw my dad today… he didn't even look at me. He hasn't spoken to me since I told him I was gay."

"Sometimes it's just hard for parents." Kurt said running a hand up and down Blaine's back. "Just give him some time."

"I've given him months." Blaine sighed exasperated.

"Just-" Kurt began.

"Shut up." Blaine interjected cutting Kurt off. "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Kurt asked. They both stayed quiet and suddenly there was a faint cry coming from somewhere. It sounded like a baby. Kurt and Blaine began looking around. Blaine went around the side of the building and almost stepped on a cardboard box. He opened up the cardboard flaps and inside was a tiny baby girl, about a few months old, wrapped in a pink fleece blanket.

"Oh God…" Blaine said. "Kurt!" he yelled as he picked up the screaming baby girl. He rocked his body back and forth desperately trying to sooth the baby girl. Kurt came running over and was purely shocked when he saw the small infant in Blaine's arms.

"We have to get her inside." Kurt said. Blaine nodded and they walked into the hospital together. They walked to the NICU where they found Dr. Hart. She took the baby from Blaine's arms and immediately began performing and exam.

"Well, she's lucky. Other than a little cold from being outside, she's fine." said. "You'll need to call social services to come and pick her up. Until then, you're both on baby duty."

"Yes ma'am." Blaine and Kurt replied. After Dr. Hart left, Blaine went over to the clear bassinet and picked up the little girl and began to rock her in his arms.

"I should feed her a bottle." Blaine told Kurt. "She's gotta be hungry."

"Okay, I'll call social services then." Kurt told him. Blaine nodded and sat down in the rocking chair after grabbing a bottle. He rocked back and forth as the little girl drank her dinner. She was so beautiful. She had thin blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He couldn't believe that someone would leave this precious little girl all by herself in a cardboard box. She didn't have a person in this world to care for her, but Blaine was going to make sure that was no longer true. Eventually, Blaine fell asleep in the chair with the little girl and was woke up by Kurt.

"What time is it?" Blaine rasped out.

"Little after five. Social services can't get here until eight so you've got about three hours left on baby duty." Kurt told him.

"About that, what if we had a little longer on baby duty?" Blaine said.

"Why? Is something wrong with her?" Kurt asked, immediately pulling his stethoscope off of his neck.

"No. She's fine, other than the fact that she doesn't have anyone to care for her." Blaine said.

"That's what social services is for." Kurt told him.

"Yeah, but it's not the same." Blaine retorted. "She doesn't need to be in some foster home with a bunch of other children. She needs a family."

"And you think that we should be that family?" Kurt asked, giving Blaine a strange look.

"Yes. I mean, this could be a start for us." Blaine said. "We're both financially stable. We have an apartment. Look at her Kurt. She's beautiful and she could be ours."

"Blaine, this isn't the right time." Kurt said. "I want to have a family with you, but not now."

"This little girl doesn't have time." Blaine argued. Kurt sighed as he tried really hard not to lose his temper.

"I know that you're going through a rough time right now." Kurt began.

"I'm fine. This baby is not." Blaine said.

"This isn't about the baby. It's about you and your father." Kurt said. Blaine tried to speak up, but Kurt cut him off. "I know that you're lonely and want a family, but you can't just start over and forget your other family. I love you, but I'm not going to let this happen."

""Y-you're wrong." Blaine said. "I am fine. You know what… just leave me alone." Kurt didn't move. "I said leave." Blaine repeated. Kurt sighed and left the room. The little girl in Blaine's arm began to cry and he could tell she needed a change. Her got up from the chair and placed her on the changing table. Kurt wasn't right. He couldn't be. This wasn't about him. It was about this little girl. Blaine was positive that he could do this. He could give this little girl a good life. Right?

As time went on, Blaine began to realize that Kurt was right. He was always right. Blaine loved and hated that about him. When the social service's woman arrived, Blaine handed the baby over. It was hard and he couldn't stop thinking about her life and her future, but Blaine knew it was better for her and for himself. After she left, Blaine found Kurt in the locker room.

"You were right." Blaine said when he went into the room. "It was about me and about my family and wanting to start over.

"I knew it was. I know you too well." Kurt said softly. "Don't take that conversation the wrong way. I want kids and I want them with you, but we're interns and we're not married. This is still new and I don't want to jeopardize that.

"I understand that. Kurt, I love you and we are a family, but I just...wanted more." Blaine said.

"I get that. I do." Kurt said. "Blaine, you can try talking to your dad. You never know. He might listen."

"He won't. He's stubborn." Blaine replied.

"It's just an option, something that could make you happy." Kurt added. "Don't do for me. Do it for yourself." Blaine nodded and took a seat next to Kurt and placed his head on Kurt's shoulder. Maybe Kurt was right? You never know. Maybe his dad would surprise them.


	19. Chapter 18

After his talk with Kurt and much need revelation, Blaine decided that he wanted to talk to dad. He wanted to try to repair their relationship. Up until coming out, he had been a good father. With his mom in the mental institution, his dad was all that he had as a child. Tomorrow Blaine would try to accomplish his new goal, but tonight he had to worry about the mental state of his boyfriend. The intern exam was coming fast and Kurt wasn't doing well with the stress.

Last night Blaine had woken up and found that Kurt was no longer next to him in bed. He pulled back the covers and stood up before walking into the living room. He found Kurt, surrounded by multiple books, papers and flashcards. "Kurt, what are you still doing up?" Blaine asked.

"I have to study." Kurt told him not bothering to look up from the flashcard he was reading. "We only have so many hours after work."

"Yes, and those should be used for sleeping." Blaine retorted. "You're going to be exhausted tomorrow. Come back to bed with me."

"Just one last question." Kurt told him. Blaine walked over and took the card from his hands.

"No, bedtime." Blaine told him as he lifted Kurt up from the couch and led him towards the bedroom. They both flopped into bed and Kurt snuggled up next to Blaine, but he wasn't falling asleep. 'Stop thinking about the test and go to sleep." Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's neck.

"What if I fail?" Kurt asked.

"You won't." Blaine reassured him. "You are an amazing, bright doctor who is going to pass and become a resident. Now, go to sleep. We have to get up in about three hours."

"Fine." Kurt said as he closed his eyes and snuggled in closer to Blaine's chest. The next morning, they got up, both very tired, and went into work. Cooper met them at rounds and assigned their patients for the day. Blaine got a 50 year old man with a tumor in his liver. They were trying to remove it today. But before he did anything, Blaine wanted to talk to his father. He walked down to his father's office and knocked on the door before going in.

"Dad...umm Chief?" Blaine said correcting himself. "Can I come in?"

"Does this have anything to do with a patient?" his father asked.

"No… I just wanted to talk to you." Blaine said.

"This is work time." Blaine's father told him harshly.

"I really need you to listen me dad." Blaine insisted. "I miss...talking to you. For the first part of my life, you and Cooper were all I had. I just don't understand why you can get past me being gay and be my dad again.

"I didn't raise you this way." Blaine father spat out.

"No! Of course you didn't because I didn't choose this!" Blaine said. "I am still the man you raised. I was always like this, except for the fact that I'm happy now. I have someone who loves me."

"Get out Blaine." his father roared. "Get out!" Blaine left the room and walked to the nearest on-call room. He was so angry that he turned towards the wall and punched it. His recoiled his hand and held his chest, his knuckles already bruising. He took a deep breath and cradled his hand for a moment before shaking it off. He still had a patient to see. He walked down to his patients room where an older man lay in the bed. His teenage son sat in the corner, his feet on his father's bed as he stared at his phone.

"Hi, Mr. Adams." Blaine said when he walked in.

"Charlie, you can call me Charlie." the man said. "This is my son Jaime."

"Hi Jaime." Blaine said to the boy, but he didn't answer.

"Jaime, you're being rude. The doctor said hello." his father scolded.

"Fine. Hello doctor that I don't really care about whose hair looks like helmet of gel." Jaime replied before looking back down at his phone.

"I'm sorry." Charlie replied. "teenagers."

"No it's okay." Blaine said. "I'm here to get you prepped for your tumor resection."

"Okay," Charlie said with a smile. Blaine prepped him for his surgery and then began to wheel him down to the OR.

"Jaime, do you want to say goodbye to your dad?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, bye." Jaime said.

"I love you buddy." Charlie said as he laid his hand over his son's. Jaime flinched and pulled away. He muttered a quiet, "bye," before walking away and sitting down on a nearby couch. Blaine frowned for a moment before wheeling him towards the OR.

"He's been like that since his mother died. I know that he loves me. He just has a hard time showing affection anymore. He's a good boy and he's smart. I'm proud of him no matter what he thinks." Charlie said. Blaine nodded.

"I'm sure he is." Blaine said. He and another doctor lifted Charlie onto the table. "Now count backwards from ten for me and we'll make sure that you can tell your son how proud you are of him."

"10...9...8…" Charlie counted before his eyes closed and he went unconscious. The surgeons then began to dissect the tumor. It was going well until Charlie started to bleed out. They couldn't find the bleed and almost instantly his heart monitor settled on a steady long beep. There was nothing that they could do. Charlie was gone. While the other surgeons closed Charlie back up, Blaine went out to talk to Jaime. He walked back out to the waiting room and sat down next to him.

"Where's my dad?" Jaime asked.

"Jaime...there were some complications." Blaine began. "Your dad started bleeding in his abdomen and his heart flat lined. Im sorry. We did all that we could."

"No. He was supposed to be fine." Jaime said tears in his eyes. "You did this. You killed him."

"Jaime, I'm-" Blaine began.

"No, just don't talk to me." He cried before running away from Blaine. Blaine placed his head in his hands. He felt so badly for this boy. He was an orphan now. He'd go and find him later. For now, he'd just give him some time to grieve. Blaine walked down to the pit and found Kurt.

"Hey," Kurt said with smile. "What's wrong?" he asked recognizing the sadness on Blaine's face.

"I just lost a patient." Blaine sighed. "His son ran away...somewhere. I have to find him."

"Is that all?" Kurt asked.

"I talked to my dad. He wouldn't even listen to me." Blaine said softly. Kurt grabbed his hand and gently brushed his thumb across Blaine's knuckles.

"I'm between patients." Kurt told him. "Let's go talk." He led Blaine to the on-call room and they sat down on a bed together and talked for a while. Time passed quickly and before they knew it, two hours had passed.

"We better get back to work." Kurt told him.

"You're right." Blaine said. He and Kurt stood up from the bed and walked towards the door. They were about to open the door when a gunshot ran through the building.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt breathed out, his fingernail digging into Blaine's arm.

"A gunshot." Blaine said quietly. He looked out the window of the door. People were running and screaming. From down the hallway, he could see a man with a gun. Except the person with the gun wasn't a man. He was a boy. It was Jaime.

"It's my patient's son." Blaine whispered to Kurt. "I need to talk to him."

"No, it's too dangerous. I'm not letting you go out there." Kurt said.

"People are going to get hurt if I don't." Blaine insisted. "I'm going. Stay here where I know you're safe."

"Blaine, no…" Kurt begged. Blaine kissed him on the lips and then left. He walked down the hallway where Jaime was.

"Jaime?" Blaine called out. Jaime stopped and turned around.

"You." He growled out. "I was looking for you."

"This. Revenge isn't going to make you feel better." Blaine told him.

"How do you know?" Jaime insisted. "My father is dead! Someone is responsible."

"Yes, someone is. His cancer." Blaine insisted. "Your father wouldn't want you to throw your life away. He was proud of you."  
"No, he wasn't." Jaime yelled back.

"He was. He told me." Blaine replied. "He loved you Jaime. He loved you and he was proud of you. Please, Jaime, put the gun down. Please."

"No." Jaime said. He pulled back the trigger and Blaine braced himself for what was about to happen. A shot rang out and Blaine closed his eyes and waited for the pain to consume him, but it didn't. When he opened then back up, his father was lying on the floor writhing in pain. Blood pooled around Blaine's feet from the gunshot wound in his father's chest.


	20. Chapter 19

As the blood stained Blaine's sneakers, he stood there frozen in fear. He didn't know what to do. All of that medical training and he was at a loss for what to do. Jaime had sprinted away after pulling the trigger. Blaine knew that he wasn't a bad kid, just one who had a hard life and he was angry. Blaine understood that. All of his life, he had been angry. Why was he born gay? Why was he robbed of a real mother? Why was he given a father who couldn't love him for who he truly was? Blaine had been so angry in his life, but in this moment, he felt nothing but pure fear.

"Blaine!" He heard as Kurt came out of the on-call room he was in. "Oh god, I thought it was you." Kurt ran over and gently touched Blaine's face as he tried to shake him from his panic, but Blaine wouldn't react. "Blaine! Blaine!" Kurt yelled. Yet, Blaine still didn't do anything. Kurt, knowing that for now Blaine was not going to help, bent down and pressed both hands onto the wound on Blaine's father's chest. Eventually, Blaine did realize where he was and what was happening. He bent down and gently slapped his father's face.

"Dad? Dad, wake up." He said.

"Blaine, he's losing too much blood." Kurt said. "He needs surgery right now."

"But-but they're clearing the hospital. Jaime is still in the building. They won't let anyone back in." Blaine said.

"Then, we have to do it." Kurt said.

"We can't do it! We're interns." Blaine told him.

"Have you seen some gunshot wounds surgeries?" Kurt asked.

"A few, but I've never done one." Blaine said.

"Well, I've never even seen one." Kurt said. "If we're going to save him you need to do this." He couldn't do this. He wasn't ready for this, but this was his dad. What choice did he have? Suddenly, Blaine heard a voice that wasn't Kurt. He looked down and his dad's eyes were open.

"What happened?" he mumbled.

"You were shot, Dad." Blaine told him. "Hang in there."

"Surgery? who?" his father asked as he tried to stay conscious.

"Umm...me." Blaine told him.

"You can do...it." Blaine's father gasped out. It was hard for him to breathe. "Just numb me from the neck down and I'll walk you through it."

"That's too dangerous." Blaine told him.

"It's the only option." he replied. "Now, get a wheelchair and take me to the OR." Blaine looked to Kurt and nodded. He saw a wheelchair across the hallway and grabbed it. Then, he and Kurt lifted Blaine's father into the wheelchair. He gasped at the pain he felt when they moved him. When they got down to the OR, Kurt and Blaine lifted him onto the metal table.

"You have to inject the numbing agent into the first cervical vertebrae." Blaine's father said. Blaine nodded and did as his father said. After a few moments, Blaine pricked his father with a needle.

"Did you feel that?" Blaine asked.

"No." His father replied. They were ready to start. Blaine made an incision where the bullet had went in. "What do see?"

"A lot of bleeding and a tear in the left ventricle of the heart." Blaine told him.

"You'll need to control the bleeding and then stitch up the hole." Blaine's father told him. Blaine nodded. He took the cauterizer and burned the tissue that was bleeding. Then he began to do the stitch to fix the heart.

"Okay, I think I've got it." Blaine said.

"Sometime is wrong." His father gasped out. Suddenly the monitors began to go crazy and a long beep echoed over the monitor.

"Get the internal paddles." Blaine yelled to Kurt. Kurt grabbed them and put some gel on the paddled and handed them to Blaine. "Clear!" Blaine yelled before placing the paddles around his fathers heart. Still nothing happened. He charged them again and sent one last electrical impulse into his heart and normal rhythm appeared on the monitor. After taking the paddles away from his father's heart, he looked closer and found a slight tear on the other side and repaired it. His father was stable. He had done it.

"I'm finished." Blaine said. "Can you close?" he asked Kurt. Kurt nodded and he took Blaine's position at the operating table. Blaine went into the scrubs room and pulled off his gloves. Then he sank to the ground and pulled his knees into his chest and just sobbed. He couldn't believe he had actually done that. When Blaine had pulled himself together, he went out to the hallway and pulled a bed into the OR so they could transfer his father up to a room. Blaine went back into the OR and Kurt had just finished sewing up his father's chest. They moved him onto the bed and took him up to the intensive care unit.

After they moved Blaine's father, they heard that Jaime was caught and taken to the police station. Everyone was going to be okay. Blaine sat at his father's bedside until finally he woke up.

"You did it." he rasped out.

"Yeah I did. You had another tear but I fixed it." Blaine replied.

"You're a good surgeon." his father told him as he placed a hand onto Blaine's arm. "and a good person. You're the man I raised, except you're happy, because you're being who you truly are. I'm not completely fond of the idea of you being gay, but I do love you...Blainey. You're my son and a father loves his kids no matter what.

"I love you Dad." Blaine said, tears in his eyes before leaning in to his father's all those months of fighting, their relationship was finally headed down the right road and Blaine couldn't be more thrilled. It was nice to have his dad back. It was nice to have a family once again.

**Just so everyone know, the next chapter will be the last of this story. I have an idea for a new story already but I may not post it right away. I want to treat this story like a proper book and really do background. I may wait until the end of the school year. I'm busy studying for final and SATS. I just need a break, but not for too long. I promise. The last chapter should be up sometime tonight or tomorrow. **


	21. Chapter 20

A few weeks after the shooting, it seemed as though everything had gone back to normal, but better. Blaine and his father had virtually gone back to their own relationship. He had even come to accept him and Kurt as a couple. They even had dinner at Blaine's father's house. Now all that they had to worry about was the intern exam that was tomorrow. Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Sam, and Santana were all at the apartment for a final study session.

"God, my brain is going to explode. I can't study anymore." Santana complained.

"Me either." Rachel complained as she stood up and then nestled herself into Sam's side.

"Come on guys, we all have to study. We only have a few hours left." Kurt insisted.

"If we don't get some sleep, we're not going to do very well because we'll pass out during the test." Santana retorted.

"Come on babe, let's just take a small break." Blaine said.

"Fine." Kurt told him as he cuddled into Blaine's chest.

"So, let's just talk for a while." Sam said. "We all work together and know like nothing about each other. What was your guy's favorite case this year?" he asked.

"I loved treating the old man getting open heart surgery with Kurt." Rachel said. "He and his wife were so sweet."

"For me, it was my first patient, Steven." Kurt said. "He was a mystery and the first case that made me feel like a real doctor."

"I treated this really cool guy with brain cancer." Sam said. "He passed away, but he was a really good guy."

"Wow, that's super morbid. I helped Dr. Hart deliver a baby whose organs were in a sac outside of it's body and then put them back in." Santana said. "Coolest surgery ever."

"For me, it was my dad's surgery." Blaine said. "I know that was a really bad thing that happened, but it brought my dad and I back together. I don't think that ever would have happened without the gunshot."

"Well, regardless what we've been through this year." Kurt began. "We made it to the end and we're all going to make it to our residency. Now, I think it's time to head to sleep. We have a big test in the morning." The others nodded and then went to bed. Santana didn't want to go home, so she crashed on the couch while Sam slept in Rachel's room.

Blaine and Kurt snuggled together in bed. "Are you nervous?" Blaine asked him.

"No, I think I'm ready." Kurt said. "Are you nervous?"

"No." Blaine said. "I'm just happy. Let's go to sleep, okay." Kurt nodded and together they fell asleep. The next morning, all five of the interns got up and drove to the hospital. They were corralled into a conference room where desks were set up. Each one had a test with there name printed on it. They took their seats and then the proctor came into the room.

"There are four parts to this test. You will have four hours to complete them starting now." he said. Then, the test began. Each moment was stressful and pushed their brains to the limit, but when it was over, they were all relieve. They had done it. Now, all they could do was wait.

"Your test results will be sent to you by email later tonight." The proctor told them all before leaving the room.

"How do you think you did?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Good. And you?" Blaine replied.

"Good." Kurt replied. "So, we have a few hours to kill. What do you want to do?"

"I know something fun that we can do." Blaine said with a smirk. He grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to the supply closet, the closet where Santana had first them together.

"Wow so romantic." Kurt laughed as he kissed Blaine. They began to make out and instantly it felt like the very first time they had been together. It was like nothing but each other mattered. After they had finished, Kurt and Blaine went to a nearby bar with Sam, Rachel, and Santana. Around nine o'clock, a ding on each of their phones went off. It was the results.

"Okay, let's do it all together." Rachel said. They nodded and grabbed their phones and opened the email. "I passed!" Rachel shouted and a chorus of four "me too's!" escape the other interns...no residents lips. It was official. They had finished intern year and were finally residents. In a way, it was the end, but it was also only the beginning.

_two months later...day 1 of residency_

Kurt came up to Blaine at the nurse station. "Let me guess...paperwork?" he laughed.

"Yeah… god my interns are stupid." Blaine told him. "Were we this stupid?"

"No way." Kurt laughed. "Want something to take your mind off of them?" he asked.

"With you...anything." Blaine replied before taking Kurt's hand and escaping to the nearest on-call room. It's funny. Even though they were out in the open as a couple, it seemed as though their romance would always flourish best in the shadows of supply closets and on-call rooms, but maybe that wasn't a bad thing. Sometimes having an on-call romance was just as good as a regular one. In fact, to Kurt and Blaine, it was better.

**And that's a rap! Hope you guys enjoyed this story! It was super fun to write. I'm hoping to do a future fic next. Stay tuned to find out what it's going to be about! Thank you so much for the reviews and the follows/favorites. Each one of them made me so happy!**


End file.
